She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by PMValois
Summary: When stepsisters Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad start at Barden, Beca wants to remain her usual anti social self. But Stacie convinces Beca to audition for the Bellas. Catching one Chloe Beale's eye. But Beca isn't the only one being pined over. Is the aca-nazi really crushing on the flirtatious brunette? (totally different story format than usual so just hang in there with me)
1. Welcome To Barden

**A/N First off I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this. Not sure where this one is going at all. Obviously Bechloe and Stubrey are a thing. Or will be. Maybe (; But this is kind of a go with the flow project for me, so feed back would be beyond appreciated. I'm trying out a new format type thing. There's multiple POVs going on so I'll be sure to label them so it doesn't get confusing. Every chapter will jump to the other set of POV. So the first chapter is Stacie and Aubrey. Next chapter will be Beca and Chloe (: Like I said this is a little different then what I'm used to writing. Although it might get a little dramatic and agnsty later down the road I don't want it to become as dark and heavy as most my stories. I'll try to keep this one light and humorous. Also I'll be filling in with background stories as this progresses. Anyways, enough of this boring note! Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

 **Stacie-**

"Rebeca Mitchell get your lazy ass out of bed!" I shouted yanking the door open to the grumbling woman's room. "Get up!"

"No, I don't want to go to school." Beca whined trying to cocoon further into her bedding.

"You haven't changed at all since we graduated high school." Fitting back the amusement that was dancing in my voice, I glanced up. Formulating a brilliant idea. If Beca wouldn't get up out of bad, then I'd just have to make her. "This is your last warning sis."

"Go away." Was all that grumbled from her bed. I shook my head thinking to myself _I warned you._ I grabbed a rope from the camping gear in the hallway closet and strutted out to the back yard, easily tossing it over a branch that hung outside Beca's window. I tied the end in my hand around the truck and jogged back to her room. Only getting a slur of mumbled curse words from Beca when I tore the blinds open to let the morning light in. I opened the window and popped out the screen, only struggling to stretch to the rope that was hanging on a branch above the window. I wiggled my way between the wall and a stable support beam on her bed frame to loop a complicated knot in place. Running quickly down the stairs to untie the rope from the base.

"Stacie Conrad what in the world are you doing?" My mom's voice caused me to whip around with a sheepish grin on my face. I tried to cover it with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing mom." I lied and could tell she didn't believe me for a second. That's when Beca's dad placed an arm around my mother's shoulders.

"Morning Stace." His eyes fell on the rope in my hands and he glanced up, shaking his head trying not to laugh hysterically. "Need help?" He asked with a playful gleam in his eye. "Take your phone. Get up there!" He commanded as my mom stared with confusion between us. I ran to the doorway of Beca's room and stood there with my phone ready to record. "READY STACIE?!" Dr. Mitchell's voice called and I shouted in agreement. Moments later Beca screamed as the head of her bed was jerked up words and she slid off the foot end.

"Morning Becs." I grinned happily at my accomplishment.

"I hate having a physics nerd for a sister." Beca muttered, awkwardly sitting half criss cross on the floor rubbing her eyes.

"We leave for college today!" I knew my voice came out a little too high pitched when Beca grimaced but I didn't really care. "The best part is our dorm rooms will be right next to each other. It'll be just like home." Beca let out a sleepy laugh

"I love you Stacie." She mumbled still half asleep, I walked over to the tiny woman and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you too baby sister." My arm squeezed her shoulders lightly as she glared at me.

"I'm literally three months younger than you." She half shouted, age and height being her biggest frustrations. I couldn't help teasing her though.

"Yeah and like a foot shorter." This earned me a slap on the back of the head before we burst out hysterically laughing.

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

"Chloe just keep handing out flyers okay?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to try and subside the stress migraine coming on, with a migraine came nausea and I couldn't handle that right now. Chloe tried to smile reassuringly as we chatted with randoms in passing. When Chloe practically squeaked before pointing excitedly.

"What about her?" My eyes fell on a hobbit sized woman in black combat boots, with a tons of ear monstrosities, tattoos and makeup that looked way too dark for her face. She had really pretty eyes and beautiful features although I'm not sure why I find that so irritating. It took me a second to realize Chloe was being serious and I shook my head twice.

"She's a little to alternative for us Chloe." I responded surprised at the hint of questioning in my own voice. Chloe approached the girl anyways, I tried to focus on the conversation but my eyes fell on a woman with mile long legs and goddess like features. It took all of my concentration to pull my eyes back to the conversation as this wonderful looking woman walked right up to Beca and linked arms with her. _Of course the midget would be dating the most attractive woman I have ever seen._ I tried to push the thought away when I realized Chloe was staring at me funny. The taller brunette grinned at me before extending her hand.

"I'm Stacie." Her voice sent chills down my spine, "Stacie Conrad." I tried really hard to swallow the lump in my throat as I straighten out my shoulders and managed to go into professional mode.

"Aubrey Posen." I managed to state flatly as I shook her hand.

"I see you've met my lovely and oh so cryptic baby sister Beca." Her voice seemed to drift smoothly from her chest. I gawked in awe that such a beautiful being could be related to such an angry and detached person. "I apologize for…" She paused and motioned with her free arm to all of Beca's being. "This. She doesn't smile much." Beca snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Conrad." Beca's voice snapped me out of my trance. Stacie glanced down at her sister lovingly.

"Don't be an asshole Mitchell." Stacie pinched the smaller woman causing her to yelp. Beca's eyes fluttered and drifted to Chloe. Who of course was flashing the signature Beale grin.

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale, I'm co-captain of the Barden Bellas. Along with Aubrey." She introduced herself to Stacie once she realized neither the small brunette or myself were capable of talking. "Do you sing?" Her eyes sparkled and my focus fell back on Stacie, nervously (and excitedly I might add) awaiting her response.

"She's got some pipes on her. And she can dance anyone under the table too." Beca's voice finally interjected before Stacie spoke. The alt girl looked kind of nervous as she kept her eyes locked on my redheaded best friend. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"So does Beca. Well the singing part, I'm not so sure she dances." Stacie eyed her sister sideways.

"I'm sorry, I really don't sing." Beca said before turning away. "It was really nice to meet you." She added looking between us both, eyes lingering on Chloe a little longer than necessary.

* * *

 **Stacie-**

"I think we should audition for that acapella thing." I focused my eyes on folding my clothes because I already knew what Beca's response would be. I waited in silence before turning around to see her laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. A look so deep on her face I swore she was contemplating the meaning of life. She turned her head slightly, curiosity written on her young features.

"What makes you think that?" Her voice was smooth and sincere which if you aren't me then you would never know Beca was capable of anything but snide and sarcastic remarks. I continued to fold the shorts in my had before sitting at the desk facing her.

"I think it would be a lot of fun." She raised an eyebrow skeptically. I sighed and shook my head. "In high school it was just you and I. No matter what. How many times did you get kicked out of school for beating football players up for harassing me for being bisexual? How many times did I get suspended for pulling pranks on people for trying to hurt you or making fun of your height? It's been the Conrad-Mitchell show since freshman year." I smiled at the memories. "But like don't you want friends or maybe a boyfriend?" Beca scoffed as I asked trying to gauge my sister's reaction. "My mom marrying your dad was the best thing that ever happened to me. I just feel like we could be part of something so much bigger."

"No, I don't want a boyfriend." She looked back at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You know I'll never get tired of the Conrad-Mitchell show." I whispered before turning back to the unpacking I had left. Beca huffed a deep breath out. I raised an eyebrow absently not really thinking anything of it. I wouldn't join the group if Beca didn't want to. I know college is about discovering yourself and it's supposed to be the best years of your life but I couldn't imagine the best years of my life… Well, being the best without Beca by my side.

"We can at least go to auditions." Her statement caused me to whirl around with my mouth ajar. She tried to stifle a laugh but lost her composure and all but rolled off my bed. When she finally climbed back into her spot she looked at me with a giant smile. "This doesn't have anything to do with the blonde does it? What was her name? Aubrey." I blushed before turning around quickly, hoping Beca hadn't seen it.

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

Chloe was pacing the living room in front of me. I looked around to make sure there weren't any objects she could hurl in my direction before cautiously approaching the matter. "Chloe, why don't you sit down?" I patted the seat next to me. The redhead stopped abruptly before throwing her hands in the air.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Chloe's voice sharp and emotional. "The freshmen class hasn't even been here for twenty-four hours and I've already caught him with his tongue down some freshman bitch's throat! HE'S A SENIOR FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Tears were threatening my best friend's eyes and I felt nothing but pure sadness for her. Three years down the drain for some girl he had met that afternoon.

"Chlo, he's never deserved you anyways." The words came out more like a plea than a comforting statement. She began pacing again, shouting profanities and flailing her arms. I thought hard, digging for something to help console my friend. She was by far the most important person in my life no matter what happened or what we had been through she always stuck by me. She was also the only person in the Bellas that didn't run away last year when I puked in the middle of our set. She carried me off stage and back to our room, after getting me to shower she stayed in bed and held me while I cried into bowls of popcorn watching stupid rom coms. Suddenly the light bulb went on. I shifted uncomfortably before I spoke. "What about the alt girl?" I asked hopeful, this stopped Chloe in her tracks. She turned towards me slowly.

"What about her Aubrey?" Chloe's voice was on the verge of sounding accusing but I could tell that was just the emotions that she was battling with the thought of Tom cheating.

"Well you were practically having eye sex at the activity fair Chlo." I stated coldly, suddenly realizing my distaste for the younger woman. "She was drooling on herself and you wouldn't stop smiling." The more I thought about it the more I wished I hadn't said anything. "It was kind of disgusting actually." I added before looking back at Chloe was now sitting on the edge of the dark coffee table.

"Beca?" She asked, racking her brain for something.

"Yeah the one with the ear monstrosities." I responded rolling my eyes, _and the smoking hot sister._ "I've been your best friend for four years Chloe Beale. I've never seen you look at any of your boyfriends or little lady experiments like that." Chloe blushed a little, trying to hide it by throwing her hair in a messy bun. She hummed for a moment before she stood and announced the she was going to the gym. I grabbed my coffee from the table and leaned back into the couch, twisting my legs up beside me. Chloe came out of her room with her headphones in and ready for the short jog to the gym. She stopped in the doorway and turned slowly towards me, I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were staring at Beca's sister. I'm not blind Posen remember that." Chloe warned before running out the door.

"Neither am I." I said aloud as I thought back to the attractive brunette from earlier.


	2. Spilled Coffee

**A/N So these chapters will get longer once I get to a place where the girls have more of a chance to spend time together without random meetings. Which is soon I promise. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy (: Like I said this is a little different from what I'm used to writing so feedback would be aca-awesome. (:**

* * *

 **Beca-**

"Stacie I swear to god if you don't get off me I'm going to kill you." I grumbled from underneath the weight of my taller sister.

"Beca why are you such a party pooper?" I could hear the laugh in her voice. I twisted out from under her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't. You. Dare." My eyes narrowed as Stacie sat up grinning. "Stacie! No!" I tried to duck under her arm as she tackled me but she was too quick. Her fingers digging into my ribs making me laugh hysterically. I flailed my arms around in an attempt to escape. "I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!" I screamed between gasps of air. Stacie jumped up with wide eyes letting me scramble to my feet. I was trying to catch my breath when someone cleared their throat. Looking upj I saw my expressionless roommate. "Hey Kimmy Jin." She just walked passed me and sat down.

"Want to get coffee?" Stacie asked while fixing her hair in the mirror. I glanced back at my roommate, weighing my options.

"Yeah weirdo let's go." I said practically darting out the door. I watched as people stared at Stacie. "Is it necessary to wear clothes that show off your giant boobs all the time?" I deadpanned. Stacie just laughed.

"Gotta flaunt what the good lord gave you." Stacie winked at me as we made our way across the quad. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. In the short month we had been at Barden Stacie had really become a new person. Happier and more confident in herself, if that was even possible.

"Dude seriously?" Irritation rising as I watched a guy flat out stare at her chest. I stopped and put my face right in front of his. "Didn't your mom tell you it's rude to stare, you pervert?" Stacie grabbed my wrist and apologized quickly before pulling me away. We walked the rest of the way in silence, her sideway glances not going unnoticed. "If you've got something to say, then say it Conrad."

"I was just wondering if you were really going to audition with me." Her voice sounded small. I had been pushing the thought out of my mind since the last time we talked about it. "It's okay if you don't want to." Her expression saddened and I knew I couldn't say no. Even though secretly it was the last thing I wanted to do. "I know you have that intern thing at the station so I understand." Stacie stated before ordering our drinks from the now flustered barista.

"I said I would Stace. Besides who could say no to you?" She mumbled something about a lot of people as the barista handed us our coffees. She winked at him and he hurried away. Muttering something under his breath. One of the perks of having Stacie as your sister is you got a lot of free things. We turned and found a spot under a tree. "Stacie Conrad, when have you ever been rejected?" I asked jokingly already knowing the answer. She thought back for a moment.

"That one time I went to get us beer at the club last summer." She paused before laughing. "Wait no, I just leaned over the bar a little further and he gave them to me." I rolled my eyes. Sipping my coffee carefully I watched the people throwing a Frisbee in the grass. My eyes caught sight of red hair walking towards us barely noticing the uptight blonde with her. "Damn, that girl is fine." Stacie mumbled before putting on her best smile.

"Hi." Chloe grinned down at me causing me to squeeze my coffee and spilling it on my leg.

"Smooth." Stacie mumbled, receiving a death glare in the process.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I stood up not sure what to do. Chloe's soft giggle pulling me from my thoughts. _God I love that sound._ I mentally face palmed myself for that thought.

"Oh, hey." I tried not to grin but I really couldn't help it. I glanced at the blonde who seemed to be caught in a staring contest with the tall brunette still sitting on the ground. "Aubrey." I smiled knowing my sister would slap me later. She seemed a little startled and when she mumbled something I couldn't understand, I raised an eyebrow.

"We just wanted to see if you guys had considered trying out for the Bellas or not?" Chloe practically sang, her eyes sparkling a new kind of blue. My mouth fell ajar before I regained my ability to speak. Stacie who was now standing next to me elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be there." I tried to sound as disinterested as possible with the butterflies in my stomach. Chloe nodded happily at this. Stacie was talking to Aubrey about something causing her to laugh awkwardly.

"This campus is SO big; do you think you could show me where the science building is? I have AP chemistry soon and I have no clue where I'm going." Stacie let out a small giggle causing Chloe and I to turn to see Aubrey's reaction. She looked as if she'd just won the lottery.

"Yeah, of course. No problem. I-I can show you where it is." I rolled my eyes as Aubrey spoke. Chloe nudged me softly in the ribs grinning from ear to ear. "I'll catch up with you before psych, Chloe." Aubrey said way too fast, blushing as she looked back to Stacie. They walked off and I stared on at my sister, taking mental note at how many times she touched Aubrey's arm as they talked. Chloe burst out laughing causing me to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry. I've known Aubrey for a really long time. She can be really intense and kind of pyscho sometimes but I've never seen her get flustered over someone like that." I nodded at this statement, knowing the affect my sister had on people. "So, Beca?" My attention was locked on the redhead at the sound of my name. "Since I seemed to have caused you to spill your coffee all over your pants. Could I buy you another one?" Chloe's voice was full of hope and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." I responded a little taken back when the taller woman looped her arm in mine.

"You know, there's an even better coffee place on the other side of campus. It's kind of a walk but I promise it'll blow your mind. It's aca-awesome." The enthusiasm she added to the last word made my heart faltered. _You're aca-awesome._ I grimaced at the wordage of my thought. _That was so lame._ I followed in tow, listening to Chloe go on and on about the Bellas and tell stories from past years. Wondering the whole time what the hell I was going to do. There's no way a girl like Chloe was interested in someone like me. Or even gay for that matter. Why was I even thinking these things? I just met this girl yesterday.

* * *

 **Chloe-**

"So Beca, tell me about yourself." I said glancing up from my coffee. We were sitting outside at a picnic table somewhere near the English department. Beca shrugged, her expression switching back and forth between confident and nervous. "Okay, what about your family?" I sipped my coffee again, happiness flipping through my stomach.

"I, well it's just Stacie, my dad, her mom Mary and I." Beca got quiet as if debating something.

"So Stacie isn't your biological sister I take it?" I ventured trying to figure out whatever mysteries were behind those dark blue eyes. She laughed softly. _Wow, she's so gorgeous._

"No. But don't let her hear you say that. She'll go all Rambo on your ass." She paused to take a sip of her coffee, her eyes darting away after meeting mine. "My dad and Mary got hitched when we were like fourteen or fifteen. I wasn't happy about having a step sibling, it was rough at first. You should have seen us fighting over the bathroom in the mornings. She takes forever. But it didn't take long for Stacie to come barreling through my walls at full force." Beca smiled to herself at the thought. Obviously lost in a memory.

"Does Beca Mitchell have a lot of walls?" I made sure to ask with a bit of a challenge in my voice, I could tell Beca wasn't one to turn one down. I shifted a little on the bench, trying to get closer even though the table was making it problematic.

"The highest." She frowned but in an attempt to keep it light I grinned at her. She blushed a little. "What about you, who is Chloe Beale?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's really not much to know." My statement short, Beca burst out laughing at this.

"I've been her twenty-four hours and I know that's a lie. Everyone knows the famous Chloe Beale." Beca retorted. I couldn't help but smirk at the younger girl.

"Have you been asking around about me ma'am?" I was hopelessly flirting at this point but who cares? Flirting never hurt anyone plus Beca is adorable and she doesn't even know it.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered, her expression close to a deer in caught in headlights. I busted up laughing at this and she glared at me, her face a little red.

"I'm kidding Beca." I placed my hand on her arm, her eyes dropped and shot back up to my face. Deepening her blush. _Cool it Beale, don't scare her off._ "So, what's your next class? I'll walk you." I winked at the flustered girl and she smiled back shyly. _Am I imagining this or no?_ I thought to myself as she fumbled to pull her schedule from her pocket.

* * *

 **Beca-**

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow at the boy standing on the other side of me. "Don't tell me you don't like movies." His voice riddled with pure shock. I shrug completely disinterested in his feeble attempt at conversation. He opened his mouth but closed it when the door to the radio booth closed.

"Becky, you can head home. I'm sure he can handle stacking the rest of the CDs on his own." Luke's british accent drifted easily through the station. I shot him a thankful look and he nodded knowing I owed him for getting me out of the conversation with the other intern.

"See you tomorrow." I responded throwing a parting wave over my head. I checked my phone and frowned when I saw that Stacie hadn't sent me a text. "Huh, that's weird." Mumbling to myself as I rounded the corner. Not paying attention I ran into something hard, scattering my binders everywhere. "Seriously dude?" I groaned before bending down to pick up my belongings.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up ready to flip out about them watching where they were going before I stopped, mouth hanging open. Chloe Beale. "Beca, I'm sorry!" Panic was written all over her face as she fumbled some papers around. I watched in awe as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, her eyes lingering on my lips. "Umm, here." She held out the papers between us and I frowned when I looked down. "Wait." Her eyes fell on the messy handwriting. "Are these lyrics?" I snatched the papers up.

"Yeah, but umm. They aren't finished." Frustration rising in my stomach as I tried to remain calm.

"Again, I'm really sorry Beca." She frowned as we stood up. "I wasn't paying attention, that's what happens when I'm walking around with headphones in." She grinned, I just shrugged understanding exactly what she meant.

"Well." I paused not sure what to say. "I'm just going to go." I began walking and cursing myself for sounding like an ass.

"Wait." Chloe's voice stopped me in my tracks, I glanced back over my shoulder with a straight face. She looked really sad. "Umm, can I…" Her voice trailed off. "Never mind. Sorry." She mumbled before turning and walking off. I just stared after her wondering what she wanted to ask.

* * *

 **Chloe-**

"We are so screwed." Aubrey snorted as the last auditions walked off stage. I frowned down at my hands, I know how much it means to Aubrey that she redeems herself for what happened last year. Disappointment settled heavy in my stomach as I fiddled with my ring. Glancing up at the stage before sighing. My eyes drifting to the door.

"Wait! There's one more." I couldn't help but grin when waving the small brunette in.

"I didn't know we had to do that song." She frowned awkwardly. Obviously nervous.

"It's okay. Sing whatever you want." I stated confidently, Aubrey giving me a weird sideways glance as Beca motioned to the yellow cup holding our pens on the desk.

"May I?" She asked avoiding eye contact. I nodded and she sat criss cross on the stage with the yellow cup sitting in front of her. Stacie peeked around the door frame, grinning widely. Beca started tapping out a rhythm before she sang. As her voice echoed through the auditorium, I beamed back at her. An anxious smile crossing her face as she sang. Aubrey cocked her head sideways, making an unsure face as Beca finished.

"Thank you." I smiled before turning to Aubrey. "Told you she could sing." Aubrey glared at me, shaking her head.

"We'll see." She grumbled quietly, I had to bite my lip so I didn't giggle. "So I'm thinking these three." She said placing three stacks of paper in front of me. I nodded in approval.

"Stacie too." I tossed her packet down. Aubrey eyed me like I was playing a game. "What about these ones?"

"I like them all but her. What about Amy?" She responded thoughtfully. I smiled and agreed. I dropped Beca's papers in front of her. She sighed and frowned. "Chloe." Her voice was stern.

"And Beca." I stated flatly. She sat back in defeat knowing that I was right. I squealed in excitement. "We did it!" I beamed as the blonde looked less positive then myself. "You'll see." I promised.


	3. Operation Bechloe

_**A/N**_ **Trying to get this story moving a long a little, got a few plans up my sleeve. I'm trying to stay close to how I picture the characters in my head. Aubrey is pretty easy to right but I'm kind of winging it with Stacie. If you have any comments or suggestions on how you think I could improve them, feel free to let me know. Feedback is always appreciated. Beca is simple for me to write because she's grumpy and brooding and that's exactly how I am. Chloe is kind of hit an miss. So seriously if I'm not depicting them correctly let me know and I'll try and fix it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stacie-**

"Stacie? So for the assignment tonight…" My chemistry partner began to speak, his facial expression looked as if he was bored and dreading giving me a lesson on what compounds we were going to be using and he obviously assumed I was incompetent.

"I already did it." I slammed my notebook closed and stood up. "And Thursday's work also. I learned all of this my sophomore year of high school. Don' worry, the big boob bimbo is transferring to a harder class next week." I glared down and spun on my heel to turn away. Walking briskly to the door and down the hall outside. I did a double take as the redhead from the Bellas was approaching me. Grinning widely. "Hey Chloe." I cooed softly

"Hey Stacie!" I lazy grin fell on my face when I thought of my sister's feeble attempts to act like a normal human being around this sweet girl. I caught sight of Chloe looking around.

"If you're looking for Beca she's working her internship at the radio station." I answered before Chloe could even ask. She shook her head before looking at me with wide eyes.

"I-I-" Chloe stuttered. "Okay I need your help." Chloe's face fell in defeat before hope replaced it. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. She held her breath for a moment before speaking. "I really just..." She paused again. "IsBecagaybecauseItotallythinkshe'sadorablebutIdon'twanttoembarrassmyself." I just blinked in confusion as Chloe spoke without any pauses or a moment to inhale.

"Wait? What?"

"Ugh. Okay, I think Beca is really cute. And I was just wondering if she likes girls or not. She's really interesting and super funny and I just don't want to go out on a limb and her not even like women. She's got the best laugh and she's just-" I lifted my hand to stop Chloe from going on some long rant. I couldn't help but smile at the older woman.

"Beca isn't even a people person. But she digs you. Trust me." I wasn't lying, Beca hadn't really ever dated. If you tried to talk to her about what she found attractive she would just grumble and blush. "She likes coffee, beer, skittles-the blue one, music and she really… I mean REALLY likes mudslide ice cream and taco bell." She nodded a thank you and turned to walk off. "Wait! Chloe?" She turned grinning from ear to ear. I opened my mouth but closed it when the words I was looking for didn't come out. Completely flustered with the fact that I didn't know what I was feeling right now, I'd never felt this uncomfortable and shaky.

"Yes she does. Italian food is her favorite. Romantic comedies and gummy bears. And she'd rather be outside then anything inside. So yeah. Let's keep this between us?" Chloe's voice hopeful and assuring.

"Of course! Just… Remember that Beca is difficult. Even if she cares about you, she shows it in her ways. Sometimes that's confusing. But I promise even if she doesn't talk about her emotions or show them. She's got them, she's sensitive and sweet and deserves to be happy. Be patient okay?" I spoke each word carefully to make a point, Chloe hugged me before running off. "Oh boy, what did I just do?"

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

"Beca! What are you doing? Have you not been paying attention to anything Chloe has said all day long?" I wanted to squeeze the small brunette by the throat, her focus hadn't been here at all today and I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep it together.

"Maybe not but she's surely been staring at Chloe all day." Cynthia Rose spoke from the corner of our formation. Beca rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't think we don't see it short stack."

"Shut up." Stacie pipped. "Leave her alone." Stacie was sitting with her legs crossed in the chair beside where Beca was standing.

"If she could stop having eye sex with our captain then she would quit messing up. And then we could get something done and get out of here!" Cynthia was now raising her voice at Stacie. I watched in horror as the brunette stood and walked towards her taking four long strides before bending down to be eye level, she opened her mouth to speak but before any words tumbled out someone else spoke.

"Stacie stop." Beca's hand reflectively shot out and pulled the woman backwards. "I'm sorry I'm distracted. But if you have something to say, try being a decent human being and ask me about it privately instead of embarrassing me and other people in the process. If you had just asked you'd know that I've had class for five hours a day for four days and like eight hour shifts at the station. On top of Bella practices and homework. I'm just exhausted." Beca's eyes caught mine, it looked like there was a storm raging behind them, her voice sounded defeated and I realized that I'd never seen Beca look so weak and almost broken.

"Everyone in and go home, get some sleep." I shouted as I watched Beca shoot me a small look of appreciation. We did our little cheer and I began to clean up our rehearsal space. Chloe mumbled a thank you as she left and I sat with face in my hands. Fighting back the stressed tears behind my eyes.

"Hey is this a bad time? I can come back later?" The voice made me jump, clutching my heart I turned to the tall brunette standing not too far from me.

"No it's okay." I sighed softly to myself. "Everything okay? You have a question or something?" I dropped my head and stared at the ground waiting, knowing whatever she was about to say would stress me out even more.

"Thank you, for what you did back there." Stacie spoke in a low tone, sincerity in her voice. "I know you and Becs are like archrivals or whatever but she's really struggling right now. So thank you for standing up for her today. Even if it was in your own way." I watched her with my head low, wondering how she could put up with the annoying small woman on a daily basis as well as she does.

"I didn't do it for her. I did it for you." The words slipped out like air. "It's got to be exhausting to take care of her like you do." I added trying to explain.

"It can be; I won't lie but she takes care of me just as well." She sat in the chair beside me as she spoke, keeping an even tone. "In different way yes but she's always got my back. No matter what. I assume a lot like you and Chloe do." Stacie smiled sweetly as a thought flashed through her mind. "What do you say? Dinner with me tomorrow night? That cute little Italian place on the other side of campus?"

"I-I-I- umm. I-I-" I was speechless, wanting nothing more than to say yes but struggling for the word. Stacie kissed me on the cheek with a small giggle, watching my expressions change rapidly. "Okay. It's a date." I finally whispered, the brunette jumping to her feet and gliding out of the room, stopping at the door to throw a wink over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Stacie-**

I walked across campus, checking the time and trying to remember if Beca was at her internship or if she'd be buried in homework in her room. My nerves began to take over as I walked faster. _I just asked THE Aubrey Posen out and she said yes. As in a date._ Happiness flooded my entire body. It's not like I had never been on a date but all of my relationships had been extremely boring and short lived. Like the last guy I went out with, who insisted that I wear specific clothing because he thought that my appearance reflected on his reputation in a negative way. Now I'm all for low cut shirts and short shorts but he practically wanted me naked. Like all the time. Or the girl before him who was totally cool, she was my lab partner but she was extremely jealous of how close Beca and I were, even going as far as to tell me I couldn't have my weekly sister night without her there. Dropped that one like a hot potato. Or the guy before that who dumped me when he found out I was only in advanced placement classes and wanting to major in biochemistry. I rolled my eyes at the thought and sat down on the bench. Looking around for something to do when I saw Aubrey rushing off on the other side of the quad, gushing excitedly into her phone. Sadly, I was too far away to hear but I watched as her long tan legs flexed with her propelling steps and grinned to myself hoping that she was excitedly telling Chloe what just happened. Knowing that Chloe would grin to herself with the pre-exposed inside knowledge she had divulged to Stacie.

"Oh my god! Beca!" I screamed over and over running down the hallway to our dorms, tripping slightly over someone's duffle bag. I saw Beca stick her head into the hallway with a questioning look. "BECA!" I screamed so excitedly I felt dizzy.

"Whoa there, turbo!" Beca's hands shot up to brace herself for impact. We went tumbling down to the ground in a fit of pure blissfulness and confusion. "Stacie, what the hell?" She groaned underneath me. I sat up when I realized people were staring. I was practically bouncing up and down as she stared blank faced at me.

"I asked Aubrey out and she said yes!" I screeched obviously earning Beca's discontent. She covered her ears as she glared at me, her eyes softening after a moment then she sighed. "Oh my god." I whispered as it finally really sank in.

"You're acting like she just agreed to marry you. Calm down Conrad." Beca's eyes narrowed in disapproval. I knew that Beca wasn't a fan of Aubrey but I also knew that if it came down to it then Beca would at least try to get along with her. Or at least try to piss her off a little less. A light went on inside my head as I drifted dreamily off into Stacie land.

"Oh my god! Just imagine if you and Chloe dated! You have to ask her out Becs! Like right NOW! We could take both of them home for family events. OH MY GOD!" I was waving my hands like a maniac but the thoughts just kept pouring out of my mouth. "The annual Mitchell-Conrad family reunion! Imagine how excited everyone would be if you brought Chloe! THEY WOULD DIE OF DISBELIEF! Like how did Beca get such a perfect girlfriend? Beca is actually DATING someone? Beca actually went on a DATE? Like what?! They'd die of happiness! Antisocial Beca with an aca-sexy girlfriend? And they'd love Aubrey! AND Aubrey and Chloe are BEST friends so it's just perfect! Oh my god that'd be awesome right Becs?" I took a big breath, trying to stop my gushing as my sister's face just grew a deeper and deeper shade of red. "You've never brought anyone. And like then that will get you out of Aunt Carrie trying to set you up on blind dates with those awkward church boys! They'd probably try to make you and I share a tent still because well… You know how your dad is about the thought of us having sex. I think he'd die if he knew I was only fifteen the first time it happened! Does he even know you've had sex? Oh my god, I can only imagine his reaction! But seriously, you have to ask her out. Like imagine how much shit we could get out of at the reunion. We would never be stuck doing dishes or babysitting. And we could go off and do our own thing the four of us and we wouldn't be considered antisocial. You have to ask her out, I don't want to take Aubrey and you end up being the third wheel." I frowned as Beca just stared at me mouth ajar before I burst into a giggle fit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I really think you should ask her out." I smiled with honesty. Beca shook her head as if she were trying to gather her senses after my screaming, squealing and ranting. She opened her mouth and closed it twice before squinting her eyes.

"I totally dig Chloe. But she makes me nervous and self-conscious, she's probably not even straight. Besides I'm a complete asshat. No one, especially Chloe Beale is interested in me. Plus, I fuck everything up because of my undying need to be a distant brooding asshole. I'd love nothing more than to ask Chloe out but you know as well as me that no one goes out with me after a second date. I never know what to wear, what to say and I awkwardly fiddle with my hands because I don't know what to do with them." I smiled knowingly at her confession, knowing she was really into this girl if all these thoughts were going through her mind. Which made my new operation so much easier. Operation Bechloe. Step one: observation. I shook my thoughts out and focused back on Beca who was still ranting, flailing her arms. I grabbed her wrists and she shot me a thankful smile. Still sitting on the hallway floor Beca began to talk faster. "She's so pretty, look at those damn eyes. I struggle when she talks because I'm torn between clinging on to her every word and staring at her lips. Sometimes I think doing really inappropriate things with her." I shifted my weight to one side, realizing how uncomfortable the hallway floor was but not wanting to move because who knew when or if Beca would talk like this again. That's when those blue eyes she was talking about came into sight from right behind Beca. Grinning mischievously after obviously overhearing Beca's last sentence. My eyes grew wide as I looked back to Beca, not sure if I should laugh or stop her. Chloe lifted a finger to her lips signaling for me to let her go on. "Is that awkward or weird?" Beca asked not pausing long enough for me to answer. "Of course it is! Duh, holy shit Beca. I'm a pervert!" She whined. Before composing herself. "I just think there's something… awesome about her. Should I?" She looked at me sincerely asking me if she should ask Chloe out.

"Should you what?" The red head piped up, adjusting the placement of the backpack on her shoulders. Beca's eyes filled with panic as she turned agonizingly slowly towards Chloe. Chloe beamed and put on a confused facial expression. _Damn she's a good actress, I almost believe that face._ Beca began to stutter trying to figure out a cover.

"Yeah Beca, you should totally show the new mix to Luke. I think it's the best one yet." I stepped in throwing Chloe a teasing look. Beca's mouth was still open before she caught onto what I was attempting to do.

"Okay, yeah I'll take it in with me next shift." She bobbed her head a little too hard before turning back to Chloe smiling that awkward smile that only Beca could do. "What's up red?" Chloe beamed down before offering Beca a hand, pulling her effortlessly to her feet. I stood slowly, edging backwards towards my door and pretending to look for the right key. Watching Chloe and Beca interact secretly.

"Well I figured, I guess… I mean if… Are you busy?" The older girl finally managed to form a full sentence. Beca shook her head immediately. D _esperate much?_ I thought to myself watching on, completely interested now. Chloe smirked before clearing her throat and removing her backpack. "I brought beer, taco bell and ice cream." She smiled shyly as Beca grinned at the items exposed in the open backpack.

"All your missing is blue skittles." Beca chuckled before Chloe unzipped another pocket. Lifting a party size blue bag out. "H-h-how did you know?" Beca's voice full of disbelief. Chloe shrugged with a smile that could light the whole world plastered to her face. "Yeah come on in." Beca smiled leaning back into the door, eyes lingering on Chloe's mouth for a moment… _Score one for Conrad. Operation Bechloe off to a perfect start._

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

I paced back and forth outside the library completely stressing out. The vocals weren't ready; neither were any of the dances. The girls couldn't seem to focus for more than three minutes at a time and Stacie threatened to shove a water bottle down Cynthia's throat when she singled Beca out again today between a couple classes. First competition was in a week. _What am I supposed to wear on my date with Stacie tonight?_ I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to shove the thought back. I could figure that out later, right now I just needed to figure out where Chloe is. She never came home last night which is so unlike Chloe, normally she would at least send me a text. When I got home after talking to Stacie last night, the bathroom mirror at the apartment was fogged and the bathroom still steamy. So Chloe had obviously gone home but she wasn't there and her backpack and wallet were gone. At first I thought maybe she was just stressed and needed to study so she went to the library but when one o'clock rolled around and she hadn't even texted I began to panic. I texted a few of our collective friends and a couple Bellas but no one had seen her. I pulled my phone out in a last ditch attempt to find my best friend.

 **Aubrey12.23: Hey Stacie, I was just wondering if you had seen or heard from Chloe since practice last night. She didn't come home last night and I'm a little worried about her.**

I waited a few moments before letting out a stressed sigh, figuring it was a long stretch I started pacing again trying to come up with a rational explanation. My attention shot down when my phone buzzed.

 **Stacie12.17: Oh hey sexy (; Yeah Chloe crashed at Beca's last night. Showed up with junk food and beer. I could hear them laughing all night. Just super glad there wasn't any moaning or thumping (; can't wait for tonight, captain. Xoxo**

I blushed at Stacie's unashamed flirting before anger settled over my stomach and I marched towards Baker hall. _Chloe Beale you are so dead!_ I screamed inside my head, stomping my feet all the way to the dorm rooms. Knowing Stacie's dorm was right next door I kind of hoped she wasn't here. Thanking myself silently for making it mandatory for the girls to hand in their addresses and dorm numbers. I slammed my open palm against the door a few times and stepped back, tapping my foot with a new wave of irritation. I heard a loud groan and feet shuffle from the other side of the door, glancing at my watch. _You better have a damn good reason for still being in bed at 12.30 Chloe Marie Beale._ I was jarred from my thoughts as a half sleeping Chloe Beale answered the door rubbing her eyes. I took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was tangled and falling around her shoulders which is odd because Chloe always slept with her hair pulled off her neck. She was wearing baggy sweats that seemed pulled down too far on one hip and a sports bra. I cleared my throat after looking around her shoulder to find a still sleeping Beca Mitchell wearing the same exact sleeping attire. Chloe blinked lazily as she looked at me. Her eyes widening as it finally clicked.

"SHIT! Aubrey, I swear it's not-its-its- ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I stood there and watched a panic stricken Chloe babble, before Beca finally sat up in her bed.

"Who is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Umm- Beca it's…" She let her sentence trail off before stepping clear of the line of sight between the hobbit and I. "Aubrey." She whispered as Beca's eyes fixed on me and she scrambled out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked trying to hide the fear in her voice with irritation as she fumbled to pull a sweatshirt on.

"When Chloe didn't come home last night I panicked, when she didn't call or text before I woke up I started looking for her. A little birdie told me she was here. So I figured I'd make sure that the creep of an alt girl didn't skin her and sacrifice her to Satan or something." I explained through clenched teeth. Chloe and Beca stared with wide eyes at me standing in the door way. "You're in some deep shit Chloe Beale and Beca just wait until practice tonight."

"Aubrey nothing happened!" Chloe whined like a small child as I just glared at her.

"Hey guys, I got coffee." A fourth voice chimed in distractedly staring at the drink carrier in her hands. When she looked up she took in the scene in front of her and grinned, handing me a cup in the process. "DID BECA FINALLY GET LAID?!" Stacie exclaimed excitedly catching a glare from me in return. She smiled sheepishly back.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Both the girl's shouted awkwardly from Beca's dorm room. Stacie just shrugged and handed them two coffees, taking the last one for herself.

"Not yet." She flashed a smile before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the would be crime scene. "Don't be mad. They were just listening to music and talking. Trust me, I had my ear pressed to the wall all night." Stacie beamed at me as we walked back outside.

"What? Why?" Shock over took my face before I had time to control it.

"Beca hasn't dated anyone in over two years. Hasn't even flirted, then your Chloe comes around and all of a sudden my badass, hot shit sister is babbling and drooling on herself anytime she sees Red. I'm invested in this. I'm willing to do whatever I need to so that those two end up together. My sister is horribly oblivious and it's seriously irritating sometimes. I have to give her a little shove, or a Spartan kick I should say. To get her to put herself out there. She genuinely likes Chloe. Thinks she's smart, talented, funny, impressive, beautiful and beyond interested in what makes Chloe who she is. Give it time. The Bechloe ship will sail." Stacie spoke so smoothly about Chloe and Beca that I just stared a in completely disbelief.

"Bechloe? What?" Was all that came out when she finished speaking.

"Yuuupp. Just wait, you'll see." Her smile made my stomach twist in a pleasant way and I decided just to drop the topic for now.


	4. If You Play Your Cards Right

**Hey guys thanks for being patient, life has been a little.. It's doing a bang up job on my mental function right now. So without making anyone suffer for an excruciatingly long note. Here's the story! Let me know what you think, yeah?**

* * *

 **Beca-**

I let out a low groan and I dropped my head onto the desk with a little too much force. Wincing at the soon to be red spot on my forehead. I hate the library. I hate studying. Most importantly I hate Aubrey Posen. Crossing my eyes to focus on the grain patterns on the desk I groaned again.

"Beca, stop it's okay." Chloe spoke as she slid into the chair next to me. Dropping a huge stack of books in front of me.

"That's easy for you to say. The aca-nazi actually LIKES you." Dread shifted easily through my body at the thought of how much cardio I was sure I would have to do tonight. I glanced at Chloe who was absently chewing her bottom lip. My body involuntarily stiffened and shuttered as I felt a tingling feeling start in my stomach. "Chloe." I groaned again but the red head remained focused on the book in front of her, a playful smile pulling at the edge of her lips.

"You'll be fine. I'm co-captain remember?" Her eyes fluttered over to me then snapped back to her book with a sigh. "Stop staring Mitchell, it's rude. And sitting like that is bad for your back." Although I was still extremely nervous around Chloe, I'd fallen into a comfortable abyss after the previous night, as if she could read my mind she smiled. "You know for a self-proclaimed badass, you sure do make a good cuddle buddy." Her eyes fell lazily on my face as I shot upright, mocked rage written on my face.

"How dare you question my badassary." I furrowed my brows playfully.

"I'm pretty sure that's not even a real word." Chloe snorted before she absently started tugging on her lip. Sending shivers down my spine. "You going to study or just stare?" Seriousness played on the edge of her voice so I quickly turned to my book and pretended to read the words. All I could really think about was the burning desire in my lower stomach. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I chanced a glance at Chloe before pulling it out. Hiding it in the pages of my book just like I had in high school.

 **Stacie3.41: Okay now that Aubrey isn't about to tear you apart limb from limb for having a booty call with her best friend. I want all the dets like NOW!**

My face flushed red as I glanced over at Chloe, hoping she was still unaware of what I was doing. I debated on how insulting was too insulting in this situation before I began typing.

"Excuse me, what are you in high school?" Chloe's voice caused me to snap my focus up just in time to see her tear my phone from my fingers. "Who are you even-" Chloe's words cut off as she read the words. Amusement dancing in her eyes as she quickly thumbed a response and shoved my phone into the sports bra that was just in sight under her pink tank top. "I'm sorry Ms. Mitchell but you can have your phone back after class." Chloe's voice dangerously sounded like a teacher's and the image of me sitting in a school uniform under her stare made me shift awkwardly. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the motion before removing the phone again and bursting into laughter. Thumbing another quick response, shaking her head literally moments later when Stacie responded practically instantly.

"Give it back!" I whined and mentally kicked myself at the thought because I was Beca effin Mitchell. I don't wine.

"Make me." Chloe's face was evenly calm and her voice was stern maybe even a little challenging. I just gulped and awkwardly turned back to my book. Chloe's eyes burned into the side of my face but I tried to ignore her.

"Okay, my brain hurts." I groaned closing my notebook and stretched my arms. "Can we be done?" Chloe sighed and ran a lazy hand through her perfect curls. She pushed her black rimmed glasses through her hair onto her head and closed her book. She tossed me my phone.

"Yeah, I've got to go face Aubrey before practice." She sighed as I sat there gathering my things. As she started to glide away she stopped in the doorway. My eyes trailing behind her the whole time. She threw a small but hopeful smile over her shoulder. "I'll see you later Becs." I smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"Yes, Ms. Beale." I responded in what I hoped sounded like a student being lectured by their teacher. Assuming I had achieved the desired affect by the sight of Chloe pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and winking. I gathered my books and then remember my phone.

 **Beca3.45: ha! Wouldn't you like to know Conrad? Let's just say it's a night that I won't soon forget.**

I blinked rapidly at the words only slightly registering how closely Chloe had been able to forge my texts.

 **Stacie3.52: Oh m-acagee! Don't leave me hanging! You and Chloe? Seriously and you didn't make it awkward?**

 **Beca4.01: It's top secret dude. You don't have the right clearance. But damn, let me just say that girl is on fire.**

 **Stacie4.02: Well if you don't get on it or should I say her. I'll def do it for you (;**

I could feel the blush creeping up the back of my neck before my eyes fell to the last response Chloe had typed.

 **Beca:4.05: No worries legs. I'm on it.**

My head began to spin with a million thoughts. Chloe Beale was a charmer; I knew that from the moment I met her at the activities fair. Her unwavering confidence and positive attitude being the first thing to draw me in. _Okay maybe not the first thing, those damn eyes._ I shook my head clear. Maybe Chloe wasn't straight, I could totally see how Chloe could be one of those "I just love people" kind of people. It was just round out the whole Chloe experience I guess but there was no way she was into me. Not self-punishing, angst filled and moody Beca Mitchell. Although images of the night before began to flash through my head. The way she calmly just climbed onto my bed, laptop and beer in hand. Pushing me back against the pillow, hesitating briefly. Her eyes flicking to my lips and back up in a not so subtle way. _Maybe I imagined that part?_ The she just snuggled up under my arm, her beer resting casually between my side and her stomach. Her other hand on her hip until we got a little way into the movie when she sat up to set the empty bottle on the desk above my head. My breathing had hitched when she came back down, stopping almost close enough for our noses to touch. Holding my gaze before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling. Returning to her spot at my side, her hand now slipping under my shirt resting innocently under my shirt. But my thoughts were long passed innocent at that point and I had to constantly remind myself to pull it together. I let out another long groan from somewhere deep in my chest.

"I'm so fucked. Either way I'm SO fucked."

* * *

 _ **Chloe-**_

I stood outside my apartment door, rapidly tapping my fingers against my thighs. Pushing all thoughts of Beca to the back of my brain as I turned the knob. Of course the door is unlocked, Aubrey is probably sitting on the couch waiting to drill me. I sighed deeply before stepping through the threshold, dropping my backpack next to the door. Slipping my slides off as I slowly made my way to the living room.

"Chloe." Aubrey's voice made me internally cringe but I pushed a Beale infused grin onto my face. The blonde seemed to be struggling with her expression in front of me. Amusement, anger, excitement and frustration cycled through quickly before she settled with distracted. "I'm sorry." My head snapped up as her words finally registered. "About going all psycho on you. About showing up at Beca's dorm. It's just when you didn't come home I panicked, even more so when I saw that you hadn't at least told me you weren't coming home." Embarrassment flashed through the woman's eyes. Absently I cocked my head to the side, sure Aubrey had apologized on a number of occasions. Usually ensuing after she had been ripped down and torn up by Alice, I never really took our fights personal. They had a way of blowing over in a matter of hours when we ended up laughing on the couch or baking cookies. Although this wasn't technically a fight, something unfamiliar sat heavily in my stomach as I thought about the fact that for once I actually was upset with the way Aubrey had acted. I've seen Aubrey go full basket case on two separate occasions, the first of which was our sophomore year when this guy I was seeing broke up with me because he had said I was boring he needed to move on to bigger and better things. Hotter things. I'd cried for three days straight. Not because I missed him or anything but just the thought of not being pretty enough or nice enough. Not being Chloe Beale enough really broke my heart. Aubrey finally prided the bottle of wine out of my hands, put the ice cream away and drug me across campus at two in the morning to his frat house. Usually Aubrey was tactful and well thought through, except this time she wasn't because before I had time to open my mouth to ask what she was doing, she had dug her key into the side of his car. I stood mortified but when she came back with a large grin on her face, obviously proud of her work, I read the words "I like dick" and I couldn't help but burst into tears. The only other time I'd seen Aubrey lose her shit completely was after puke gate. She was throwing things and just completely catatonic, which is understandable. I sighed a little afraid that if I opened my mouth it would betray me but when I locked eyes with Aubrey a new emotion had settled. Disappointment and I knew it was with herself.

"Aubrey, I understand. I apology with all of my heart for not letting you know I wasn't coming home." I forced a small smile for reassurance. "You know how I am when I get impulsive. I just go." I watched as the blonde visibly let out the breath she had been holding in for a while now. "Here's the deal though Bree." The words came tumbling out without the conscious effort of my brain telling them to. "I love you and you're my family you know that. But I like Beca. Or at least I think I do. I'm not really sure yet. I'm attracted to her and she makes me happy and makes me smile. I get that really weird feeling right here." I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled to myself as it hit me, I do like Beca. A lot. "Okay, I do like her. I know for whatever reason you've decided to hate her but if you aren't willing to at least give her a chance then can you like…. Just not get in the way?" Guilt began rising as I watched Aubrey stare at me completely in shock. The uncomfortable feeling of realizing my earlier feelings of hurt and just being overall upset and disappointed with Aubrey's actions had resettled in the pit of my stomach and the guilt subsided quicker than it had arrived. "Just, let me try. If I get hurt, it's my own fault." I added thoughtfully as the girl seemed to slowly regain motor function.

"Okay. I'll respect that but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on the hobbit at practice. Your love interests don't take priority over the Bellas." I nodded quickly in agreement and scooped up my best friend in a hug. The feelings in my stomach still brewing uneasily as I tried to push them away. Aubrey pulled back and I watched as she awkwardly played with her hands before glancing up. "I have that date with Stacie tonight, after practice. I have no idea what to wear." The confession derailed any other thought that could possibly be in my head, my jaw dropping to the floor. One Aubrey had actually agreed to go out with Stacie and two Aubrey admitted to not knowing what to wear. Aubrey was the queen of all things planned out. Go with the flow was always more my thing, if Aubrey had her way she would plan my day minute by minute and give me a schedule to keep in my pocket. A smile crept across my face as I tugged her into my room to begin our mini fashion show.

"Okay aca-bitches! Hands in." Aubrey shouted with a feeling of a small victory washing over both of us. We had made it through rehearsals with relatively no problems. No fights, no threats from anyone, including Stacie. The only major incident we had was when Fat Amy had miscounted her steps and stepped on Jessica who in turn stumbled back into Ashley and they fell to the ground. Everyone stood in panic, looking to the blonde captain with fear and pleading looks as she stared at the two girls silently. Jessica's eyes widened in a very comical manner, Ashley kind of just shrank to hide behind the blonde. I couldn't help it, something deep inside my stomach twisted and I lost it into a fit of laughter. After Aubrey looked over and practically fell from her chair laughing we had no choice but to let everyone go home. We did our cheer and I nodded towards the door before a thought went through my mind.

"Fat Amy?" Aubrey called with an even voice.

"Yes sir?" I burrowed my brow at her response but shook my head when Aubrey just sighed it away before speaking.

"Work on your count alright?" A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth as she nodded quickly. I helped stack the chairs in silence with Aubrey, flipping the lights off as we walked out next to each other. My eyes flickered forward, lips pursed into a tight line, her eyes focused on my profile. "What are you up to tonight?" Her voice came out a little too soft and I tried not to flinch, I could practically feel my eyes widened as I was pulled from somewhere in the depths of my mind. A bright mischievous grin twisting onto my face. I watched as my co-captain raised a questioning eyebrow. I knew my best friend too well to not explain the sudden change in persona.

"There's some aca-party tonight at the treble's house tonight." She nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about she had told me she had planned on going after her date with Stacie. "I was going to ask Beca if she wanted to go." I kept my eyes straight ahead not really focused on anything, I could see her open her mouth to complain but she stopped herself. I turned to face her, nervousness swimming deeply in my bright blue eyes. I dropped my head slightly in a way that only she would recognize. "WITH me." She cocked her head in confusion, I could read her thoughts on her face. **_"_** ** _Of course Beca would go with Chloe. We're Bellas we go to parties together all the time."_** Were exactly Aubrey Posen's thoughts in the moment and we both knew it so I offered a deeper explanation. "As in like a half ass date I guess. Beca's not really into the dinner and a movie thing. She actually hates movies completely. She's more of an order pizza and drink beer kind of girl. Which I'm cool with, for the most part. You know how much I do like to get dressed up and go out though. But I figured that way there was no pressure or expectations on Beca. I don't want to send her like… Running for the hills." All of a sudden it looked like Aubrey felt like she walked into a brick wall that had the word "duh" spray painted on it. I was scared of rejection; I am never afraid. I know I'm the person who doesn't really think things through like ever. Except choreography for our sets but that's different. That's the Bellas, this is my heart. She placed a firm hand on my forearm, smiling gently as if she could read my thoughts.

"Now, I'm not saying I condone whatever infatuation or obsession you've somehow managed to form for this, half sized, halfhearted human being. Chlo, you've always been one to just do what you want. You jump in head first. Act now ask questions later. Which has been proven again and again to be the cause of a few… Embarrassing and funny situations for both of us. But if this… thing with Beca is something you actually are really considering. Now is not the time to follow your head." She tapped a finger to my chest. "Follow that. I know it's screaming at you right now." My arms were wrapped around her neck before she could even register me moving, sinking into my best friend I sighed. "Okay, so you just breathe. Let's get back to the apartment and both get ready. Then you can head over to Beca's and I'll go meet up with Stacie. Either way Stacie and I will meet you there after dinner." A smile twisted deeply into her face. I nodded with a new sense of confidence that seemed to be radiating off of my skin.

* * *

 **Beca-**

"Dude, I don't know. The last time we drank together was a shit show." I whined as I fiddled with the controls on Stacie's sound system. Her roommate had already moved out of the dorms, leaving Stacie with her own room for the time being. I frowned at the thought because half the time I felt like my roommate was going to try and stab me in my sleep or something. Stacie grabbed my attention by poking her head out her closet.

"Beca Mitchell, a self-proclaimed badass is too good for a party?" Mocked surprise written all over the sound of her voice. "Besides in my life anything you are involved in ends up being a shit show at some point." For a moment I was floored with a small gash of hurt been then I laughed when I realized just how right she was. "The talent show junior year."

"Stacie I'm begging you not to make me relive all these horrible memories." My eyes widened as a million different things flashed through my head all at once.

"Ohh do you remember that double date when went on last summer. With ummm…" She paused and I couldn't help but laugh wondering if she had been on so many dates with so many people that she really couldn't remember. "Tyson and Tyler." She pointed at me grinning happily.

"Don't we swore not to talk about it!" I whined again but grimaced at the sound knowing that it would only full the little game my sister was playing. I stepped away from the sound system and turned up the volume. "That sounds so much better. Thanks Becs." I just grumbled before kicking my feet up on the bed and plopping down. "Please, you can show up late. Aubrey and I won't be there till later anyways. Or you could go with the other Bellas. I'm sure they'd love that!"

"Are you really going to bone the acapella terrorist?" I asked furrowing my brow at the thought, never considering that her banging our captain might be a problem before now. The thought of Chloe rushed through my mind and I rolled my eyes trying to force it out.

"She's not so bad. And it's not like that." Stacie's voice took a very serious tone as I locked eyes with her. Knowing her as well as I did, I'd seen every look in the book but this one was new. There was something soft and serious about it at the same time. Something deep and compassionate.

"You really actually like her don't you?" Stacie shifted back into the closet out of sight. I'd held her on multiple occasions while she cried over a stupid boy or even a reckless girl. But in all the years that I'd got to witness the taller brunette's way passed healthy dating life, I'd never seen that look before. "I support you." I added before thinking about what those words actually entailed. I did know what it would mean to my sister though. "Okay, I'll head out to the party after I change and fix the mess I call a face. I knew I should have washed my face better in the shower. Have fun dude." I shouted before the door slammed and I stepped into my own room. I laughed at the thought of how excited my step sister had been when she found out our rooms were next to each other. Even with the lack of personal I have from having Kimmy Jin as a roommate I know that she's gone for days at a time, it can be a little irritating having your sibling hover from just the other side of the wall but she was right. It had made things easier to adjust to because it was almost like being back home. Humming absently as I straightened up my side of the small dorm room, opening my laptop to play some music while I started the process of going from about a negative ten on the hotness scale to maybe a six max. I'm not full of myself but I know for a fact I'm not completely out right ugly all the time, especially with a little help from makeup. I laid on my floor face down for a few moments as I thought about my life and where I wanted to be comparing it to where I was. I couldn't wait to get out of Barden, I promised Stacie two years. Even if I really had originally agreed to one with our parents. Although acapella, the Bellas and Chloe were not in the mental contract I had written. Especially not Chloe. The uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach at the thought of the red head. She graduated at the end of the year and I'm not really sure what I would do when goodbye came around. I hate goodbyes. What really had my head reeling was the thought of a full year at Barden without Chloe. What was I supposed to do? Why does this bother me so bad if she's just my friend? My super attractive. Extremely flirty friend that I wouldn't mind… _No Mitchell pull yourself together._ I pushed myself up onto my knees, groaning as the muscles groaned with soreness from rehearsals. I changed quickly before staring at my phone, Chloe's text thread open on my screen. _I could just invite her to go with me so I don't have to show up alone?_ I shook my head violently before slipping my black jacket on and then my combat boots. I observed my outfit for a moment, my hair pulled half back with the rest cascading over my shoulders in long waves. Black combat boots and black torn up skinny jeans, a black tank top that was showing though the open front of my purple flannel. Makeup a little darker in order to stay in place all night, I sighed and rolled my eyes as I yanked the door open. Practically smashing into a body in my door way.

"Hey Chlo." Left my throat before I could even think twice

* * *

 **Chloe-**

"Breeeeeeeeeeee!" I whined from the other side of the bathroom door. "Hurry up!" I was getting anxious that Beca would leave her dorm before I had time to talk to her before the party.

"Give me two minutes!" Aubrey's voice was muffled by the wooden barrier.

"You said that twenty minutes ago! I just need the curling iron. Come on Bree pleeeeeaase." Frustration was beginning to build in my chest and I felt like I was going to throw a temper tantrum much like you'd see a toddle do. Just as I began to mentally unfold inside myself the door swung open to a perfectly beautiful Aubrey Posen. "About time! Thank the aca-gods I didn't have to pee like last time." I huffed before turning into the bathroom, a grin on my face when I realized Aubrey had left the iron on for me.

"It wouldn't have mattered. The last two times that's happened you just go next door and ask if you can use their bathroom. The poor nerd is so awestruck every time he sees you that he just stands there drooling and babbling until he realizes you're doing the potty dance." Aubrey's voice was playful, deep down I was hoping that her date with Stacie would go amazing because I haven't seen Aubrey this kind of giddy happy in over two years. Long before the incident last year that catapulted us to be the under dogs of acapella. I rolled my eyes at her teasing and turned to the mirror, my hair never took long to curl anyways. Aubrey appeared beside me holding up two different pairs of heels. I pointed to the shorter black pair.

"So she asked you out?" I questioned realizing we hadn't talked about it. Knowing the answer already because of the conversation Stacie and I had shared earlier that same day. The same conversation that fueled my confidence enough to show up at Beca's unannounced. Which was extremely amusing when I watched from the end of the hallway as Stacie practically bulldozed the smaller brunette to the ground. Waving her arms and practically screeching in excitement, in that moment I realized how truly attractive the sisters were. Stacie was beautiful I mean no one in their right mind could deny that. But in that moment kind of lurking in the shadows I saw this deep passion in her eyes, a passion for life and the possibility of a new love interest. The girl was radiating happiness in that moment which was practically visibly but defiantly contagious as I stared a little more intently at the smaller woman. Her face rotated through confusion, annoyance, embarrassment, annoyance again, happiness and then to nervousness. A small smile never too far from her lips throughout the entire process. I forgot that I had been engaged in a conversation with one of my classmates for a moment and apologized before walking towards them. Stacie's eyes met mine and to my disappointment she covered quickly for a stumbling Beca. I understood though, sisters have to have each other's backs. I admire her loyalty. I blinked as Aubrey's voice pulled me from my thought.

"Yeah, I know she was asking but the way she sat there so confidently. I'm not sure she ACTUALLY was giving me much a choice." Aubrey's face appeared next to mine in the mirror causing me to jump. Aubrey looked beyond nervous and I couldn't help but giggle. Receiving a death glare in return. Aubrey's eyes narrowed as I turned to face her. She was wearing a little white sundress, black heels and the way her curls fell over her shoulders looked like sunshine. I smiled to myself at the thought of how far we'd come since the first time I met Aubrey, the day before school started. A tall gorgeous blonde sitting cross legged on her bed, removing her headphones as I pulled my bags into the room. She had smiled wide and bright, asking if I needed help bringing anything up from my car. A little anxious and maybe a tad bit sad because my father hadn't bothered to even offer to help me move from his home in Atlanta to Barden University. She was uptight and a little anxious like all the time and I just poured my love and belief into her. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"You're beautiful Bree." I reached out and touched my best friend's face before raising a finger. "Don't move!" I ran off to my room, skidding into the wall as I rounded the corner and scrambled to my nightstand. Pulling out a tiny box, I grinned widely to the point where my cheeks began to ache dully. I returned to find the blonde frozen in place. "Here." I offered the box to her, smile never wavering. "They're good luck." I whispered as I watched Aubrey place her hand over her mouth staring down at the sparkling diamond earrings. "Now get out of here! You're gonna be late. Something tells me that your tall drink of water isn't the most patient person on the planet." I winked at Aubrey who blushed in return and disappeared out of the bathroom.

"I love you Chloe, see you soon!" I heard before the front door slammed. I finished my hair in a flash and fixed my mascara a little before slipping into a nice button down blue shirt, leaving the top few buttons open and my favorite jeans. Which not to brag but they hugged my body in exactly all the right places. I sighed before slipping on an old pair of converse. Simple. Nothing too flashy but still simple and fun. _I think that's what Beca would appreciate, less attention drawn to use but still a little appealing to the eye._ I physically face palmed myself as I walked briskly towards Beca's dorm. My heart pounding in my ears.

"Chloe Beale, you've got this. If she says no, then you just grin and bear. Either way just follow your heart." I mumbled to myself, barley even hearing it over my heart racing. Which only got louder the closer I got. Now standing outside of Beca's space I began to panic. I stared at the door intensely for a moment as if it would just magically open without having to will my arm to reach out and knock. "Dang it." I turned to walk away just as the door flew open, feet feeling like they were nailed in place by complete shock.

"Hey Chlo." The smaller girl's lips twisted into a comfortable but lazy grin. I swallowed hard as my lungs forgot how to breathe. I hadn't been this nervous since I was thirteen years old. Beca's expression quickly morphed into concern as I stood there wide eyed just staring at her tiny frame. "Are you okay dude?" Her voice shook my insides as I snapped back into the present moment and slapped a Beale grin on my face.

"Yeah! Totes Becs." I inhaled deeply as she cocked her head and raised a suspicious eyebrow, her lips twitching up into a small smirk made me relax a little. "Hey, so you know that party tonight?" Beca nodded closing and locking the door behind her as I automatically fell into step with her. Forgetting that I had no idea where she was even headed. "I was umm… wondering if you wanted to like go? Like with… me?" I rolled my eyes internally at the fact that I couldn't seem to form a functioning sentence. Beca's stride slowed down. My heart kicking into overdrive I began to freak out on the inside.

"Like…" Her voice was low, her eyes fixed straight ahead of us. "Together?" The last word hung in the air as she slowly turned to face me. Standing in the middle of the quad we had both come to a standstill. I took one step closer needing to do something with my body before I exploded into a burst of nervous rambling. Beca's eyes widened a little but she didn't move.

"Well…" I let the sentence trail off when the step towards me that Beca had made registered somewhere in my stomach. Kicking up dirt and rocks like a tornado. "Yeah. Like you and me. Together." I took one more hesitant step forward. Two more steps and my lips would be pressed against her mouth hard, in that impulsive type way that I was sure Beca would run from. I smirked a little to myself as the brunette inhaled sharply before her eyes drifted to my lips, darting back quickly. She looked a little dazed and distracted behind her stormy blue eyes.

"Like together? Or together?" Her hands awkwardly motioned between us at the second half of her question. "Like umm… you being… umm… my date?" Beca was stumbling over her words which made me both anxious and happy at the same time. I stepped forward one more time, clearly In Beca's personal space. My lips mere inches from the smaller woman's. I let my hand find hers, resting the tips of my fingers lightly to her palm and to my surprise she didn't jerk away. I swallowed as the feeling of Beca so close made me dizzy. The word _date_ bouncing around my head.

"No." I stated causing Beca to flinch. Something filling her eyes, panic or disappointment maybe. "You go as MY date Beca. I'm asking you out not the other way around." I smiled when Beca's face twisted into a small but nervous smile. She nodded slowly. Our lips still just inches away, I yanked back. Twisting her fingers into my own and pulling her towards me into a crushing hug. "Aca-awesome!" I knew that I was practically squealing but my heart was pounding and I no longer felt like my lungs were going to just give out on me.

"Does this mean if someone tries to hit on you or heaven forbid feel you up? I can punch them?" Beca's voice pure excited teasing but I couldn't hold back the thought that jumped into my brain.

"Well, if you do your job right." I paused making sure I really wanted to say this. "There won't be any way for anyone to be touching or flirting." I bit my lip before just giving into the need to make her blush. "Except you." I knew how close I was to her ear, I knew how breathy my voice sounded and I knew how her instinct to tighten her hand in mine caused that dull feeling of arousal to begin.

* * *

 **This one is a bit longer, not much but a little bit. The next chapter is going to be a little different. Instead of bouncing between two characters twice. It'll rotate through all of them. First Stacie and Aubrey at their date and then obviously they'll find their way out to the party and then it'll go to Beca and Chloe at the party. Super stoked. I'll have it up soon! Been super busy with work and life. So just hold tight.**


	5. Body Shots

**I apologize on the kind of longer than usual wait for an update. I was having some log in issues. Also I should let you know that I'm getting ready to move back to my Washington from Texas so here in a week or two it might be a few extra days for updates. But no worries, I promise I won't abandon this story.**

* * *

 **Stacie-**

I was beginning to feel anxious as I stood outside of the small restaurant. Aubrey said she'd be here by seven and it was well passed that time. _Is this what getting stood up feels like?_ The thought settled a disgusting feeling in my chest, needing to sit down and pull myself together I made my way to the small bench and rested my face in my hands. "Stacie! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait! God this is such a horrible first impression! Chloe was rushing me and then I couldn't find my heels and I-" I stood up at the sound of panic in Aubrey's voice. All my previous emotions slipping away quickly at the thought of the Bella's strong and unwavering captain upset or anxious about something so small in comparison to the other things that have happened in her life.

"Aubrey, it's okay. I'm just glad you made it." I couldn't hold back the smile growing slowly on my face, taking the blonde in as I stood there. "You look… wow. That flight attendant outfit does you very little justice." A lump was growing in my throat at the way my heart began to race, sounding like a kick drum in my ears.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You look amazing." Aubrey looked a little flustered and this calmed my nerves. Her cheeks flushed with a slight tint of pink as she let her eyes focus back on my own.

"I spend too much time looking in the mirror. Ask Beca." Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully as I stood staring awkwardly. Awkward and Stacie Conrad weren't very familiar with each other. "Umm… Ready to eat? I heard they've got some pretty to die for dishes." Aubrey nodded and I opened the door, trailing very **very** close behind her. We approached the hostess and I gave her my last name before she led us through the building and up the stairs to the roof. The stars were out and the warm night air felt great especially when the cool breeze came through the surrounding trees.

"I didn't even know they had outside seating!" Aubrey's eyes glistened under the small Christmas type lights as she spoke excitedly. She glanced over the menu quickly before she decided on something, we chatted nervously for some time before the waitress took our orders. "So, tell me about yourself Stacie Conrad." Aubrey's smile was sweet and inviting, I nervously crossed my legs before leaning back.

"Well, I was an only child until my mom married Beca's father. I was so excited to have a sister. Even if she hated me for the majority of the beginning of all of that. I'm a bio chem major. Although I think I'm going to change my major to naval engineering. I want to work on nuclear submarines. My favorite color is yellow. I like margaritas and don't laugh but I'm obsessed with cheese. All kinds. I'm afraid of dogs and I've been suspended from school three times for getting in fist fights. Mostly because I was protecting Beca but that's beside the point." I paused when I realized I had started rambling. "What about you?" I asked with a raw curiosity. Aubrey launched into a long speech about growing up a military brat, stories of Chloe and Barden. "So you and Chloe are like sisters I take it?"

"Mhm, I'd do anything for her. Which is why I can't fathom what reasoning she has behind having a thing for that hobbit." Aubrey responded without batting an eye. "She's probably just going to convince Chloe to sleep with her then break her heart." Anger rippled through me all the way to the tips of my fingers. I had spent the last four or five years defending Beca like the mama bear I turned into when I felt like someone was stepping into the wrong territory.

"Beca isn't a monster like you keep trying to make her out to be." I snapped causing Aubrey to shake her head.

"Beca is so stereotypical it makes me want to throw up. She's all badass and walls. She doesn't care about Chloe; she sees Chloe as a way to pass her time. Someone to fool around with and then ditch." Aubrey's words tore through me in a way I'd never experienced. I leaned across the table without thinking and grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair. Pulling her mouth into mine hard, breathing her in before pulling away and finding my seat again. Aubrey's eyes widened quickly in shock. I could practically feel my eyes darken with desire.

"You feel that? The rush of excitement? Adrenaline coursing through your body. The tingling feeling that is in your fingertips. The desire. The pull? The need and want for more? Curiosity? That's how Beca feels just TALKING about Chloe. Beca wants to KNOW Chloe. Every detail, her fears, desires, dreams, wants, dislikes and what makes Chloe Beale who she is. Beca wants to be with Chloe in most innocent ways. Just like I want with you. Just trust me. IF and I really mean IF anyone gets hurt between those two it's going to be my sister not Chloe." Aubrey's sighed and nodded.

"I believe you. But if she hurts Chloe… I can't see her go through another heartbreak." Aubrey admitted softly.

"If Beca hurts Chloe, I'll break her little legs for you. Deal?" I smiled trying to ease the moment before Aubrey shrugged with a grin. "I'm not asking you to be best friends with her. God that would be an impossible request on my part… Just if you want to try this…" I gestered slowly between the two of us. "I need you to separate your aca-drama from real life. If not for me then for Chloe. She deserves that and I'd like to be able to say I do also."

"Do you really want all of that… with me?" Aubrey's question caught me off guard for a moment but I smiled and took her hand in both of mine.

"More than I could put into words Aubrey Posen."

"I think… I'd like that also." Aubrey's eyes fluttered and my stomach did that weird backflip thing.

* * *

 **Beca-**

I hate parties. I hate drunk people and even more than that I hate drunk **singing** people. I sighed as I followed Chloe passed the pool to the bar, eyes falling on the way her hips sway. _God I'm such a creep._ Chloe stopped and grinned at me the way only Chloe Beale could grin. My nerves stood on end as I realized how many people were in my personal space. Chloe handed me a shot glass and leaned into my ear.

"Thank you Beca, for coming with me." Her breath on my ear gave me chills. I just nodded before she put another shot in my other hand. "Okay, you need to loosen up Mitchell." Her eyes challenged me in a silent manner and I shook my head. She's as bad as Stacie.

"What is this?" I mumbled towards the ground.

"That doesn't matter. Drink up." I watched in horror as the red head downed both shots, barely even making a face at the taste. "What's the matter freshman? Don't have your drinking badge yet?" Her eyebrow cocked up and I rolled my eyes before throwing both shots back as quickly as possible.

"Gross! Was that tequila?" I whined as the taste settled in my mouth, Chloe just laughed before handing me one more. "No!"

"Just one more and we'll stick with beer for… an hour." I knew she was teasing by the mischievous grin on her face. "Please, for me?" I huffed to show my completely disagreement but took the shot without any more pleading and welcomed the beer into my mouth quickly. Chloe tugged me off towards a group of people who were chatting over on the pool chairs. I watched her interact effortlessly with the group and part of me wished that it was that easy for me to be carefree and happy.

"What about you Beca? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Jessica asked drunkenly leaning into Ashley. I swear they were attached at the hip all the time.

"I want to go into music production." I admitted freely before even thinking/

"Really?" Chloe turned to face me dead on. "I didn't know that." Sadness filled her eyes causing me to sputter a response.

"Yeah umm… I-I do mixes and stuff right now; I'd like to experiment with some DJ stuff also but we'll see." Chloe's eyes grew wide as she stood there smiling at me. "Hey, look who just showed up." I pointed to Stacie and Aubrey as they stumbled through the hedge. Chloe followed my stare. "I know that look. Oh my god!"

"No way!" Chloe exclaimed under her breath. "Aubrey got laid." Her voice was flat and her smile larger than normal. Her hand clutching my forearm before slipping into my hand. I blushed when she looked back at me. "Shots! Shot! Shots!" Chloe chanted and before long every Bella began chanting, no matter their location in the crowd. I watched my sister bounce with excitement and yank the older now frigid looking woman behind her. When the Bellas finally circled up it was Amy who provided the alcohol. From between her boobs. She pulled the bottle out form **between her boobs**.

"It's the good stuff Shawshank." The Australian winked at me. Chloe was still gripping my hand lightly as she helped pass out the liquid. After a few beers and the previous shots my head was already a little fuzzy so I decided not to protest. "We should do body shots." Amy offered loudly and I shook my head quickly.

"No way, you nerds can't make me." I sputtered out way too nervously. Chloe raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

"If you do one off Chloe, I'll do one off Aubrey." My sister's voice was challenging. The kind of challenging that said if I didn't do it, she'd never let it go. Just like the time I refused to go skinny dipping but ended up going anyways and the cops showed up. We ran half a mile down the road naked before her boyfriend found us. It was one hell of an awkward car ride. "I **thought** you were a badass." It wasn't a question; it was a sickeningly taunting statement. I looked at Chloe who just shrugged, fingers still tangled in mine.

"I'm game." Aubrey said as she glared at Chloe, who seemed to stand straighter at the challenge. "Beca does one off you and then vice versa. And same for Stace and I." The whole group stood silent with mouths ajar at the blonde's challenge. Chloe looked at me expectantly asking permission. I nodded warily. "Beca, Stacie will go first." The group circled around us as Amy pulled up a pool chair, other aca-people surrounded excitedly awaiting whatever the show was. Aubrey sat on the edge of the chair as Stacie took a slice of lime and smoothed it across her cheek, carefully lining the salt on the moister. Placing the lime between Aubrey's teeth she winked. Placing the shot carefully between the woman's breasts.

"Don't move hot stuff." Stacie warned before locking her hands behind her back. She licked Aubrey's face, slower than necessary if you ask me, bent down placing the glass between her teeth and then tilted her head back. Amy grabbed the glass from the tall brunette's mouth and Stacie leaned down, hesitating for a moment before removing the lime from Aubrey's teeth, making sure their lips met for a few short seconds. She threw her hands in the air and turned victoriously pointing to me.

"Ready Becs?" Chloe's voice made me jump. Realizing all eyes were now on us. Chloe pushed passed a smirking Aubrey and pulled a table into the circle. "Amy can I have a lime and the salt please?" I watched motionless as the redhead wiggled up onto the table, pulling her shirt off and throwing it to Aubrey who stood with an eyebrow raised. Chloe now only in her bra and jeans that seemed to hug her in all the right places motioned for me to come closer as she laid back. When I stood beside the table she took my hand, placing the lime in it. "It's okay Becs, you can touch me." Her smile was reassuring and I gulped to keep the images of a very naked Chloe underneath my body from my mind. I want to touch her. In very inappropriate ways. She took my hand, pressing the lime against her hot skin and ran it from her belly button to the edge of her bra. She took the salt and watched with an intense expression as I nervously lined it out. I put the lime in her mouth before balancing the shot glass on the in the hollow of her neck. I stared down at the perfect body in front of me trying to decide the best approach. A shaky sighed escaped my lips as I bent down. Chloe's hand snagged my wrist and she pulled me towards her face, not daring to move. I leaned down as she slowly removed the lime from her mouth. "We have to top them. Remember that." Chloe winked again and I nodded. I stepped back next to her and placed my hands on either side of her body to steady myself. My tongue met her body and I could feel her shiver under me, I took my time before moving to the shot. Matching Stacie's form. When I pressed into Chloe's mouth to take the lime I could feel her tongue move slightly into my mouth and my stomach knotted up as my breath caught. I only pulled back when the sound of cheering around me happened. Drunk off alcohol and the taste of Chloe's mouth I barely watched as Aubrey matched our shot perfectly.

"My turn I guess." I murmured before sliding into place on the table before tearing my own flannel and tank top off. No notion of how I let myself get roped into this. All of a sudden Chloe's eyes were in my line of sight, concern filling them as she smiled sweetly. "I'm ready." I assured her. Watching as she set the salt up, placing the lime in my mouth and balancing the shot in the same spot. The crowd seemed a little bored by this and began chatting quietly. I watched Chloe move from beside me to the space between where my knees were propped up. Parting them slightly with her arm as she locked eyes with me. Her eyes darkened in a way I'd never seen before as she climbed onto the table, leaning over my body to lick my abdomen. Her eyes locked on mine again as she pressed her entire body against mine while moving in for the shot, only lifting up to tilt her head back, Amy removed the glass in silence. Chloe who still hadn't put her shirt back on, had all of her bare skin flush against mine as I felt her thigh press slightly between my legs. I had to swallow hard in order not to whimper. Chloe hovered over my mouth for a moment before leaning in to grab the lime with her teeth, pushing it to the side she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Not trying to hide this fact from anyone as she pinned both my wrists down against the table at my sides before pulling away. Now straddling my stomach, she threw her hands up in victory as the larger than before crowd began to cheer.

"Damn that was hot." Stacie laughed as Aubrey stood wide eyed. Chloe leaned down. Kissing my cheek this time before hovering by my ear.

"You sure you're ready? I think you need to step up your game Becs otherwise you might not win." Chloe breathed into my ear before pulling back with a grin and winking. She climbed off the table and handed me my shirt before pulling hers back into place and jumping on Aubrey and Stacie. Stacie walked over and pulled me off the table.

"Holy shit. We need to talk." I watched as her eyes drifted to Aubrey, mine being distracted by the redhead dancing with her.

"Yeah dude. We do."

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

I stood there watching Chloe's movements and reactions to the small hobbit in silence. Tracing the lip of the cup I was holding which was now unfortunately empty. I wasn't sure if Stacie saw me frown or noticed my lack of input in the conversation but she turned towards me and half smiled, confusion deeply etched into her green eyes. My eyes drifted back to Chloe as the sound of her drunken laughter filled my ears. Beca was standing on a chair doing some type of robot dance move and Chloe looked on with adoration in her eyes.

"She's going to be okay Bree. Trust me." Stacie was directly in front of me now, still a little taller despite the heels I was wearing. "You trust me right?" Her voice was low and seductive. The alcohol swimming heavily in my stomach I leaned forward and planted a solid kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Yes, Stacie Conrad." I whispered against her lips.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Beca's obnoxious drunk voice called from across the pool. I looked over Stacie's shoulder and trust me if looks could kill. Hell would have opened up right then and swallowed Beca Mitchell whole. Beca stumbled sideways off the pool chair right into Chloe's arms. I watched on as my best fr1iend just shook her head, holding onto Beca's shoulders and sipping out of a yellow cup with the other. The same stupid yellow cup Chloe used for everything since Stacie had convinced Beca to audition for the Bellas. Stacie just laughed and pulled us through the crowd of dancing bodies towards the pair.

"Hey Breeeeee." The taller woman called as we approached and I had to wrestle with myself not to smile. Trying to put on my best captain face despite being almost as drunk as she was.

"Chloe, you better be able to rehearse tomorrow. No slacking and no complaining about a hangover." The tone wasn't as firm as I'd hoped for but Chloe lifted a hand in a mock salute and laughed. This frustrated me but Stacie's giggled told me to just let it go. I took the cup from her and sniffed it. "What the actually aca-fuck is this?" I frowned at the slightly off smell.

"I dunno." Chloe shrugged innocently as she clung to Beca. "Amy made it. And the other three I had." Stacie's gasp and slightly parted lips told me that the fact our fellow Bella had just stated was indeed not a good thing.

"This girl is wasted. Two of those and I'm having a hard time staying vertical. Which is saying a lot because I drink like a marine." Stacie stated flatly.

"Yeah she does." Beca offered back up even though I believed Stacie. She had drank just as much as me and seemed to be perfectly fine even though I found myself stumbling just a little. Maybe she just has a really good sober face.

"Maybe I should get her home?" I asked Stacie who seemed to be studying Chloe.

"She's okay, she's having fun. Even though Beca is smashed she still has common sense and an extremely strong sense of right and wrong. Which was annoying growing up but looking back now. We would have gotten into way more trouble over the years if she hadn't put her foot down on multiple occasions." Stacie looked confident in her trust in Beca, which both frustrated me and intrigued me. Thinking back to when we were standing on the other side of the pool I sighed.

"I trust your opinion. Okay, listen here small fry if anything happens to this woman tonight. I'll personally rip your vocal cords out." My voice was still less harsh than I wanted but from the look of Beca's face she understood.

"Shots!" Amy shouted from somewhere in the crowd and before you could count to five all the Bellas swarmed out of the woodworks. Ashley was on Jessica's back as she pushed through the crowd of aca-people. Cynthia and the Lily came out from a rap circle. That one girl that I was struggled to remember her name bounced straight up out of a pool chair where I swore she had just been passed out cold. Stacie's hand was on both mine and Beca's wrists before either of us could protest. I looked back to see Chloe in tow close behind, giggling the whole way. Amy had a tray of prepared shots and I hoped it was tequila and not one of her crazy Australian mixes.

"My fellow aca-sisters. I would like to announce something very important!" Jessica stood on a table and raised her shot in the air as she slowly swayed back and forth.

"What is it blondie?" Amy slurred.

"I love you all!" She sounded like she was getting emotional and I rolled my eyes. When I looked to Stacie I couldn't help but gasp as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I love you guys too. This is the first time that I've belonged to something so amazing and powerful. And although Beca is a pretty badass sister. This is a whole new meaning to sister hood." Stacie didn't catch the hurt in Beca's eyes but it passed as quickly as it had shown up.

"Enough with the mushy much. I know you all have fat hearts but let's drink!" With that each Bella threw back her shot. Except Ashely who threw hers over her shoulder glancing around to make sure no one saw. I just laughed when she made eye contact with me and shrugged.

"Beca, can we like go sit and talk or something?" Chloe's voice was small but I could see the emotions dancing in her eyes. Beca nodded and followed my best friend away from the circle. I turned to Stacie who was now chatting with Jessica and Ashley about what kind of conditioner she uses.

"Hey, I'm going to sit down for a little while. My feet are killing me." I tried to force a smile but the brunette turned and excused herself from the conversation.

"I'll come with you." Her smile was soft and polite and I liked that about Stacie, she had real concern for the people around her. Even if she tried not to show it. She was like Beca in that way, which I guess wasn't all that bad. "What's up captain?" The brunette questioned as she sat behind me on the pool chair. I stared at the water and then at the rest of the Bellas and I wondered how I even deserved a family like this after last year's incident. Tears flooded my eyes and spilled out before I could even process them. "Whoa hey! Come here." Stacie snaked her arms around my waist and pulled me back until her legs were on either side of me. "Good thing I changed after dinner." She mumbled drunkenly to herself.

"I don't know what I would do without these girls. I know I'm hard on all of you but it's just because I don't want to fail again. For myself. I just want my dad to be proud and I couldn't stand the look of disappointment on everyone's face if we fail. Especially Chloe." The admitted secret came out rushed and I clamped my hand over my mouth after I was finished. Stacie just hummed softly to the song that was playing through the speakers.

"Maybe you've forgotten why we all wanted to be Bellas in the first place. I did it to have a sense of belonging to something bigger. Beca did it because of her love for music. Jessica and Ashley did it because of the sense of family. I'm not totally sure why Lily is here but she has to have a reason. Amy just seems to like having fun and pleasing the crowd. Cynthia is here because of the singing. Chloe seems to be here because singing and dancing are life in her eyes. Why are you here Aubrey? Why did you join in the first place?" Her words felt heavy in my heart as I tried to think back through the drunken fog in my mind. Just then I heard Chloe squeal Beca's name and my eyes jolted to a patch of trees not too far off to my left. Beca had her hands clasped to the material of Chloe's shirt at the hips, stumbling backwards as Chloe's hand grabbed the back of her head. Her other hand reaching out to catch them on the tree that was behind Beca's back. Chloe threw her head back laughing and shook it back and forth before kissing the small woman again.

"Seriously Chloe Beale?" I began to stand up to warn my friend and roommate to get a grip on herself when Stacie's hand loosely grabbed my elbow. She smiled and asked me to let it be because Beca wasn't one to just let herself enjoy a moment like that. I sighed at the woman's compassion for her obnoxiously sarcastic sibling.

"But you could totally come back to my place with me because well…" She jerked her thumb towards the pair making out in the trees who were now clumsily making their way through the gate. "They're probably going back to your place and well… I don't think I need to explain how aca-awkward that would be for you."

"I've heard Chloe have sex before. If you think she's vocal at rehearsal you haven't heard anything. Of course I'd love to stay with you." I planted a soft kiss to the brunette's lips before she leaned in and deepened it. "BUT none of the Bellas get any details." I added with a serious expression.

"Can we go now?" Stacie's voice was hushed and excited. I stood and pulled her to her feet, heading towards the other gate just in case the other duo hadn't made it out of the yard yet.

* * *

 **Chloe-**

"Beca, can we like go sit and talk or something?" I squinted at her expression trying to figure it out before she agreed and I scanned the surrounding areas for a quiet and preferably private area to talk. I slung my arm around her shoulder to stabilize both of us as we walked towards the wooded area next to the house. Stopping to grab my yellow cup off the bar and filling Beca's now empty solo cup before staggering away from the noise of all the aca-people singing together over the music. I smiled to myself at the thought of this many people being connected by one simple thing. Music. Lost in my thoughts I practically ran into a tree.

"What's up Chlo?" Beca raised her eyebrow over the lip of her drink. The way the light from the party played off the younger girl's stormy blue eyes gave me chills. I shook my head rubbing my arm up and down to try and rid the goosebumps.

"Beca? I… You…" I was nervous again and the bemused look on Beca's face told me that she could see that but quickly her face contorted with fear and concern.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Beca stepped forward after placing her drink on the ground. I chewed on my bottom lip in an attempt to search for the words that were caught in my chest. _Should I really say this out loud? If I say it out loud then it makes it so much more real._ Beca's hand in mine brought me back to the current situation.

"Nothing Becs. Don't worry." I tried to force a smile on my face while watching Beca's eyes question me in the deepest ways. I sighed and before I could think my mouth betrayed me. "I think you're really unique and I believe in the image you have for the Bellas. I believe in you. I really don't know what's wrong with me but I catch myself thinking about you all the time and at rehearsals I can't help but stare at you. I know Aubrey can be kind of… Intense sometimes but I'm really glad you joined. You make us better. You make me better. I really want a chance to get to know you better. In all the ways that there are to know you." The alcohol rushing through my veins made me confident enough to take my time looking Beca up and down, eyes hovering in a few less than appropriate places. "I guess I'm just trying to say I like you Beca and I… Would you… Could we may be like… Go on a date or something sometime? Or… Wow okay I'm just embarrassing myself clearly. I'm going to shut up now." I mumbled the last part as I moved in to finish my drink. Staring deeply into the empty container before getting the nerve to look up at the tiny brunette. She stood motionless staring at me in a way that made my bones ache. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was okay if she wasn't comfortable with the idea and that I was sorry but instead her mouth collided with mine in an earth shattering kind of way. I stumbled into the tree behind me under her drunken weight.

"In. Every. Single. Way. Huh?" Beca practically moaned into my ear before pulling back completely. "Chloe?" Her voice was so small I couldn't help but flinch. "I want that too." Her response was short and to the point. "Can we start like right now? We could go back to your place and I'll cook something and we can just like talk or something. I'm not good at the whole sharing feelings thing… But I'm a great listener and I'm willing to try… Just no more movies. I've met the quota for the week I think." Beca furrowed her brow at the thought of another movie night. I couldn't help it when my hands instinctively reached out to pull her back by her hips. I locked us into another kiss that quickly became hands roaming and a desire to tear her clothes off. She sighed when I gently backed her into a tree before slipping my hands under the fabric of her shirt to rest my open palms on her back. When her fingers twisted into my long curls I groaned at the heat building between my legs and pressed my body hard against hers. Receiving an appreciative moan from Beca's lips. I dropped my lips to her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone where I lazily traced the bone with my tongue. "Now." Beca's voice was husky and I knew exactly what she meant. She pushed me backwards and we stumbled a few feet into a tree and the combination of the force of impact and the way Beca's lips felt desperately needy against my own turned me on in a new way. I copied her motion to see if it did the same thing to her as it had just done to me. The gasp that slipped from her small frame confirmed that I had been correct. By this time I couldn't keep my hands off her and was palming her chest through the fabric, cursing the offending clothing in my head. Beca seemed impatient as we stumbled blindly in the direction of the property's exit. When we finally got out of the hidden gate I spun Beca around and smashed her roughly into the wall.

"Fuck." I groaned as her teeth found my pulse point. "Fuck me!" I cried as she began to suck roughly, knowing it would leave an angry mark but not caring as the pressure was building in my body. I needed relief but the thought made me a little anxious because I wasn't sure what Beca would think of that.

"Is that an invitation?" Beca's words were spoken into the sore spot on my neck as her lips pressed against it in a smile. Somehow I managed to break away and yank her into the darkness towards my apartment. We made it across campus quickly if you consider how many times we stopped to sloppily make out. "Take the stairs." Beca commanded when she saw my eyes lock on the elevator. We ran up the stairs and stumbled in a lip lock down the corridor to my door. I was fumbling with the keys before Beca took them, smiling gently and unlocked the door.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered not sure if it was the building desire or the alcohol making my words fail. I turned to flash Beca a smile when her lips connected with mine again, this time slow and forceful. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for access, I of course obliged without hesitation. Welcoming her into my mouth happily. Beca's hands sliding down the back of my thighs to stop at my knees before yanking my legs up to her hips where they instinctively wrapped around her in an unbreakable hold. My back hit the door hard and I flinched at the impact but didn't mind much as I heard Beca's hand turn the knob. Beca kicked the door shut behind her and locked it. Carrying me to the couch, where she laid me down so gently that I almost had to blink in surprise. Beca was leaning over me now and I felt like I couldn't breathe as her eyes lazily looked my body up and down. "Wh-what?" I croaked out as I watched and tried to process her every movement but her expression was throwing me for a loop.

"Chloe, you really should be confident about all that." She motioned slowly with her free hand to my body, the other supporting her weight above my head on the armrest. Her lips were gentle almost hesitant when we reconnected but I couldn't take it anymore and I twisted fistfuls of brown locks into my hands, yanking her down hard against my mouth. She wasted no time with her hands before I began trying to pull our clothes off. Beca seemed eager to help with this and pulled the buttons of my shirt open. Sliding it off with ease when I lifted my body up slightly off the couch. I slid her flannel off her shoulders and pulled her tank top over her head. My eyes glued to her perfect body as she sat on my hips. In a blur of moans and burning hands we found ourselves completely exposed and I thought that if I didn't get off soon I was going to die.

"Beca. Bec-" My words turned into a moan when I felt her hand gliding teasingly up my thigh and her mouth on my chest. "Beca. Maybe we should… Stop." Beca instantly pulled herself off me completely and sat on the far end of the couch.

"Chloe I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you too far." Her voice filled with pain and her eyes seemed watery.

"No, stop. It's just…" I bit my lip with worry before I sighed. "If we don't stop now. I don't think I will be ABLE to stop." Beca relaxed visibly at the confession.

"Do you want to stop Chloe?" Her voice was stronger, more confident now. I shook my head in lieu of a response knowing words would fail me. "I don't want to either." Beca leaned back over me and her hands seemed to hesitate an inch from my bare skin. She looked at me as if waiting for permission and found it in my eyes. Her hands found their way between my legs and I let out a wild moan at the feeling of her inside me. Fighting the need to press further in the couch when I felt Beca's stare on my face from behind closed eyelids. "You okay with this?" Her breath was suddenly on my ear and I couldn't stop my hands from clinging to her back as she continued to work on the agonizing need between my legs. I couldn't pull her close enough when she changed the speed she was thrusting into me with. My hips bucked up and Beca groaned deeply as she ground her own hips down into me. Another finger slipped in and I gasped with surprise. The heat was rising form my body as a thin layer of sweat now laid on our skin. My nails dug into Beca's skin and she moaned with pleasure as I bit down hard on her shoulder. "Fuck."

"Beca." I moaned into her ear which caused her movements to falter but before I could comment she was fucking me even harder and I couldn't do anything but try to remember how to inhale air into my lungs as it all come to an edge. My head was spinning and the noises that escaped my body, I didn't even know I was capable of making. "Don't-" I couldn't breathe. "Don't don't stop." My body was tingling and Beca seemed to feel it through the impossibly close contact. "Shit Beca." Slipped out as pleasure flooded my being. Beca's face rested against my collarbone as my body lifted off the couch and stiffened. "Oh my god." Was all I could muster as I collapsed onto the piece of furniture underneath us.

"Holy shit Chloe." Beca's eyes were dark with desire as she watched me try to collect myself. "You're seriously the hottest thing I've ever seen." I couldn't help but bust out into a full fit of laughter as she stared wide eyed. "What?"

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had." I admitted before reaching up and pushing damp hair from Beca's face. She relaxed next to me and wiggled a little to get comfortable between the back rest and my body. Still high off the feelings in my body I narrowed my eyes at her movement.

"What are you doing?" She cocked her head at my question. "This is a mutually beneficial relationship Beca Mitchell." I responded before pulling her into my spot on straddling her in one swift motion. I worked on auto pilot, registering and memorizing each touch and kiss that pulled all the sexy noises from Beca. The next moments all a blur as I worked quickly to give Beca the same relief she had so willingly given me. When she moaned my name before her body stiffened, the fog cleared from my head. When she collapsed in the same manner I had I watched as she mentally composed herself. Planting soft kisses from her stomach straight up to her neck, I pulled back and smiled when she blinked her eyes open. "Well, I'm pretty sure I was promised food." I teased and laughed at the glare Beca shot at me. I collapsed on top of her with my ear on her heart, listening to the uneven racing that was going on in her ribcage.

"Chloe?" Her voice vibrated in her chest. I hummed now feeling too heavy to move or speak. "Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I giggled lightly into her skin.

"Usually I make someone take me to dinner before hopping in the sack with them." Beca's arms tightened around my body and I hummed happily. "Yes. But Beca? I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak or run away because I know you're not good with this stuff."

"I promise I won't Chlo. You can tell me."

"I like you, a lot." I lifted my head to look in her eyes. "Like, I want to try new things with you. I want to be with you. Like this. I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I want. I don't want this to be one of those things were we just like… fuck and act like none of it happened the next day." Beca looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"I'm not good with affection but I think we can manage. You sure that's what you want? You're not worried about the Bellas or Aubrey?" Beca's question rested heavily in my mind, I hadn't thought about that. I am captain and I don't know how they would react to that. Before it was harmless flirting that the girls seemed to play along with but this… whatever it is, is a whole ball game entirely. The look on Beca's face pushed the thought from my mind.

"I want this. I want you. All of you. Happy or moody. I want this and I want us." I stated firmly and Beca shrugged before grinning.

"I like the sound of that. Us." She finished before leaning up for a kiss. This time it felt different than any of the other kisses that night. Something softer and more passionate. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch before resuming my previous position and listening to Beca's breathing even out as she drifted to sleep.

"Beca Mitchell, what are you doing to me?" I questioned almost inaudibly before nodding off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. The Morning After

**Sorry about the wait. I'm almost done with the next chapter so don't worry. That will be up in the next couple days. Still in the process of moving, lemme know what you think!**

* * *

 **Stacie-**

"Good morning sleepy head." I said before setting down the coffee and bagels next to the bed. "I got breakfast but I'm thinking we may need something a little greasier if the look on your face is anything to measure your hangover by." Aubrey just grunted in responses as she reached out hopeful for the coffee.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I really appreciate it." Her voice was still raspy with sleep and I smiled to myself without letting her see it. _I could get used to the sound of her voice in the morning._ I leaned over to hand the coffee to her so she wouldn't have to struggle to reach it.

"My pleasure captain. Well if the sounds you were making were anything to go by then I guess it was your pleasure." This time I winked playfully but got a scorned look in return.

"Stop it." Aubrey whined as her cheeks flushed a soft red color. I kicked my shoes off and slipped under the blankets and cuddled up close to the blonde. "Do you think Beca really cares about Chloe?" Her question was random but I didn't miss a beat. I hummed into my coffee before answering.

"I really do. First of all, Beca hates physical contact but if you didn't notice anytime Chloe wasn't touching her… Whether it be holding hands, an arm around her or her leaning into Beca. Beca looked sad or panicked. Two, Beca would have never done a body shot with anyone else. Three, the look in her eyes when she looks at Chloe, drunk or sober is heartwarming. At this rate I feel like Beca is going to fall in love with Chloe in no time at all. That's the only thing I'm worried about." I admitted a little bit on the sad side.

"Why does **that** worry you?" I smiled at the older girl's tone. She was really trying to understand and I appreciated that.

"Beca loves whole heartedly or not at all. So if she falls in love with Chloe, if anything happens? Those stupid walls she's built will rise again. Only way higher than before and I'm afraid that they will be impossible to break or climb this time." The blonde nested into my side and thought for a moment.

"You know; I don't want to not like Beca. But one it's fun to pick on her. Two I'm just looking out for my best friend." The older woman mumbled softly.

"I know and I support that." I responded confident that my words were nothing but true.

"But I'm glad Chloe seems so happy with her. I've helped her through too much heart ache. She has such a big heart that she gets hurt easily. I'm just worried but I'll step back and let you and operation Bechloe play out." Aubrey's words rang in my ears and practically squealed in excitement.

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

I stood outside of my apartment door after doing the walk of shame with my heels in my hand. Avoiding eye contact the whole way, Stacie had offered to drive me but I needed the air. I took a deep breath as I twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Chloe was sitting on the couch with her laptop on the arm rest, humming softly to the music in her headphones. Beca was laying with her head in Chloe's lap and an arm tucked behind Chloe's back. I walked over and pulled a blanket off the back of the chair on the opposite side of the room. Placing it gently over the tiny brunette's frame and staring at her for a moment. When I looked up at Chloe she seemed sad. She popped an ear plug from her ear and sighed.

"Hey Bree, you didn't come home last night. Did you stay somewhere safe? Are you okay? I'm sorry I should have called." Chloe's eyes filled with guilt as she spoke. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting on the chair on the other side of her arm rest. Chloe shut her laptop and handed it to me so I could place it on the side table.

"I stayed at Stacie's. I saw you and Beca leaving and figured I could give you some privacy. No worries Chlo. I'm good. How are you?" The question had more meaning behind it than usual and Chloe's eyes seemed to struggle.

"I'm confused but I'm okay." She glanced down at the younger girl's face and brushed a piece of hair away. Smiling lazily as the brunette snuggled further into her abdomen at the touch.

"Chloe please tell me that you aren't thinking you made a mistake?" Horror and panic filled my stomach and chest as Stacie's words seemed to echo in my head. _Why do you even care about the alt girl?_ I thought to myself before realizing that she mattered to me now because she matters to **Stacie.** Chloe shook her head slowly.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't change a thing. I just… I'm hooked Aubs. I know I can be overwhelming and clingy but this is real feelings. She's real and I'm scared that I'm going to mess that up. I've never been the kind of person who gets nervous or worried. I just jump in head first and ask questions later." I nodded knowing exactly what she meant. That was one of the most beautiful parts about Chloe Beale. "But she makes me nervous and happy and everything between. I'm afraid that at this rate I'm going to fall and flat on my face. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Chloe glanced down at the sleeping woman in her lap to make sure she hadn't woken up. I had to do everything I could so I wouldn't snort at her oblivion.

"I think that's probably the last of your worries Chlo." I tried to keep my tone dry but it came out closer to a giggle which caused my friend to raise an eyebrow. "Trust me, you're Chloe Beale. Everyone swoons over you at one point or another hun. Just don't think about it too much, let things happen how they should." I was trying not to fumble my words but I also didn't want her to know that Stacie and I had been talking about their relationship.

"I don't know Bree." She looked back down at the hobbit in her lap and smiled again. I shook my head and placed a hand on her forearm before stepping out of the room to go shower and change into sweats. I had a lot of homework to finish but settled into my blankets and switched on Netflix instead getting lost in old episodes of Grey's.

* * *

 **Stacie-**

I was pacing the hallway outside my door, waiting for Beca to do the walk of shame. When she finally appeared at the end of the hall, sulking towards her room her head dropped when she saw me looming and waiting. "Details. Now." I demanded. Eliciting a violent head shake from the smaller woman.

"No Stace. Not this time." Beca whispered as she fumbled with her keys. She looked completely exhausted but it was way passed the normal hangover exhaustion. I snatched them from her hand and unlocked the door, pushing my way in before she could argue. Thankfully Kimmy Jin wasn't there.

"Come on Becs. Please, you don't have to give me any dirty details just tell me roughly what happened and what's next for you and the bubbly redhead." I practically pleaded, desperate for answers at this point. I plopped down quickly on Beca's bed, receiving a death glare in the process.

"I'm… we have a dinner date in a couple hours. We're good I think." Beca response was quiet and quick as she began rummaging through her things in search of an unknown object. The only thing Beca had ever been good at organizing was her music. Playlists, CDs, mixes and all of her equipment. Anything else was pretty much thrown on the ground or stuffed in random places.

"You think?" I questioned skeptically. Beca nodded absently with her back to me as she dug through a box that was sitting in the bottom of her closet with random items shoved in it. Beca jumped as if she found what she was looking for but then her shoulders seemed to slump as she went back to her mystery hunt. She trudged back to her desk and plugged the flash drive into her laptop, clicking quickly through the needed screens until music filled the room. I registered that I'd heard this mix before.

"Yeah, we're good. Hey which ones?" My sister held up two pairs of boots and I rolled my eyes before laughing.

"What are you going to wear with it?" I questioned.

"Red flannel and black skinnies." She shrugged and I laughed again when I realized that I should have guessed.

"Wear the ones with the flannel on the inside and turn the tops down." I demanded knowing that the slight color change from her pants to her boots would help her not look so intimidating. "Where are you taking her?" I questioned hopefully before realizing who it was that I was talking about. I could feel my eyes widen as I watched her shrug. "Rebeca Mitchell are you serious?" She shrugged again. "Dammit woman."

"I suck at this Stacie! I've never really dated and even when I did. A date was like stolen alcohol and making out in the bed of a truck. I've never like… been interested in someone like this." My sister seemed to skirm at the confession and I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled a piece of paper with an address out of mly pocket, dialing the number scrawled below it.

"Hey Danny. It's Stacie from Mr. Osgood's class. I need a favor. My sister is a little incompetent when it comes to dating and she's taking Chloe Beale out on a date." I paused and tried to hold my laugh in as he responded in shock. "Yes, THE Chloe Beale. Anyways, think you could help me out so she doesn't fail miserably." I paused again listening to his thick east coast accent. "Five o'clock. Thanks hun!" Right before I hung up a thought occurred. "Danny, have you done your homework? If you need help let me know okay?" He thanked me and hung up.

"What the hell was that?" Beca questioned with anger welling in her eyes.

"That was me saving your ass again. So go to this address, he'll ask the last name. Just say Conrad. Make sure you bring a coat. It might be a little chilly. When Danny is done with you, you'll grab dinner at K's café. Once again tell them you're my sister. After that there's a lake just up the road from K's you can take her out there, normally they have music playing on Saturday nights. So that'll be cute." Beca's face twisted in horror as I spoke, I reached out and hugged her tightly before giggling. "Beca, Chlo isn't going to care what you do. You know she's just going to be happy because she's with you."

"I hope I don't mess this all up Stacie." I thought for a moment and smiled.

"Beca, I think the only way to mess this up is if you are a complete moron. Hold her hand, get the doors, smile, laugh, don't be so damn grumpy. Baby sister, just have fun and go with the flow. Trust me." I looked into her eyes for a moment before visibly noticing her body relax.

* * *

 **Aubrey-**

"Hey Stace, what's up?" I answered the phone trying to hide the excitement in my voice. I fumbled with unplugging the charger cord and almost tumbled face first off my bed but saved myself at the last second.

 _"_ _Hey Cap. So I just set up the cutest date for Red and Becs."_ The brunette's proud tone made me smile wide and I tried not to laugh.

"You called me just to update me on your Bechloe operation?" I asked teasingly.

 _"_ _No I just wanted you to make sure Chloe dressed warm enough. They're going on a hot air balloon ride and I didn't want the poor girl to freeze to death."_ The smile was clear in Stacie's voice.

"Does the hobbit know that's what you've set up? How did you even manage to get that set up?" I questioned.

 _"_ _Oh that's for me to know. I have my ways. And no I didn't tell Beca. I just gave her an address and told her to tell them I sent her. We'll see how it goes. You think Chloe will enjoy it?"_ The taller woman sounded worried as if she hadn't thought about that part yet or something.

"She'll love it; she's been trying to get me to go with her forever." I heard Chloe's bedroom door slam shut. "Shit. I have to go. Chloe's on some kind of nervous rampage."

 _"_ _Chloe gets nervous? What no way! But okay! I'll call you later beautiful."_ Stacie disconnected and I slowly wandered towards the sounds of banging and Chloe's stressed yells.

"Chlo? Calm down! What is your problem?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around the girl who was throwing things across her bedroom. "Beale. Pull your shit together!" This seemed to snap Chloe back to reality and she sank into my arms.

"Sorry Bree." She smiled sheepishly before pulling away and sinking into her bed. "I don't know what to wear. I don't know what to do with my hair. Maybe I should cancel. I think I'm coming down with something. My stomach hurts and I'm all shaky." The seriousness left my body as I fell over from laughing too hard.

"Chloe, that's what it feels like to be nervous. You're not sick. You're nervous. Which is good, that means you're excited and you like this girl. Wear jeans and that nice blue button shirt. With the brown belt and brown boots. Curl your hair. Darker makeup. Babe it's going to be a blast." I pulled my best friend off the bed and began riffling through her closet for the desired outfit. "You can wear my pea coat and that scarf you're always begging to borrow. Just start doing your makeup please. I was late to my first date with Stacie. Let's try not to make it a reoccurring thing for us to have the sisters always waiting on us."

"I don't know what I would do without you." Chloe grinned as I headed for the door. "Hey Bree? Do you think she actually likes me?" Her question was small but I just shrugged.

"I think you'll know by the end of the night." I answered before slipping out of the room back to the darkness of my room.

 **Stacie3.12- Hey Cap? Do you want to have a movie marathon with me tonight? I'll bring Chinese and blankets (;**

I couldn't help but grin as I thought about the Grey's marathon I was having.

 **Aubrey3.15- Only if you bring that beef broccoli stuff! Yeah, come over after Beca and Chloe head out. The key is on top of the door frame just in case I'm in the shower or something.**

 **Stacie3.15- Oooooh shower? I'll be right over (; jk I'll see you soon gorgeous.**

"Bree?" Chloe's voice called faintly from the other side of my door.

"Chloe since when do you ever knock? Come in." I snapped without meaning to. Her face looked hurt and I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"I just wanted to tell you I love you. I'll be home later." The sadness from my slip up was written clearly on her face.

"Chloe, wait. I didn't mean to snap. I love you. You're going to have a blast tonight. Trust me." I winked and blew her a kiss. Watching as her face slowly twisted back into a Beale grin.


End file.
